Madame S
by michbacz
Summary: Mulder wpada w powarzne kłopoty z których ledwo uchodzi z życiem. Niestety to jest dopiero początek intrygi w którą zostaje wplątany wraz ze Scully. Czas akcji: po Fight The Future


**Następne opowiadanko XFiles. Najbradziej zakręcone z wszystkich. Może się spodoba ;)**

**Nosi tytuł: "MADAME S"

* * *

**

KONTYNENT AMERYKAŃSKI  
60 MLN LAT TEMU  
Palące słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi a sucha ziemia łakomie wyłapywała ostatnie drobiny ciepła. Pustynne krzewy uderzane lekkim wiatrem przechylały się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Od czasu do czasu słychać było cichutkie chrobotanie małych gryzoni żyjących pod ziemią. Na czerwonym niebie dumnie szybowało olbrzymie zwierzę przypominające ptaka. Wiatr wiejący u góry z większą siłę niż przy powierzchni ziemi, delikatnie je opływał, samoczynnie utrzymując w powietrzu. Tymczasem na ziemi zza niewielkiego, szarego kopca wyskoczył niedużych rozmiarów szczuropodobny ssak. Zachowując ostrożność, wolno wypełznął z cienia i ruchliwymi oczkami zaczął obserwować okolicę. Czas ruszyć na łowy.  
Rozglądnął się chwilę, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił niewielki ruch. Dwa metry od niego, na olbrzymi liść pustynnej trawy, ociężale starał się wydrapać dużych rozmiarów owad. Oczy łowcy zalśniły radością z powodu tej łatwej zdobyczy. Porzucając wszelką ostrożność podbiegł do owada i chwyciwszy go w swoje malutkie łapki, począł ze smakiem zajadać. Zaabsorbowany jedzeniem nie dostrzegł nadchodzącej śmierci.  
Archaeopteryx spadł na niego niczym błyskawica. Mocne i ostre szpony zacisnęły się na ofierze. Mały ssak starał się z początku wyrywać, jednak jego wysiłki w końcu spełzły na niczym. Po chwili znieruchomiał. Dumny myśliwy bez najmniejszego wysiłku podniósł zdobycz, wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał ku wysokim skałom.  
Trzysta metrów dalej od miejsca polowania znajdowała się spora przerwa w ziemi, otoczona ostrymi skałami. Na samym dnie wyżłobionego przez ulewne deszcze otworu, można było dojrzeć falującą taflę czarnej jak smoła substancji. Poruszana nie wiadomo czym, marszczyła się i przelewała od jednego brzegu krateru do drugiego zupełnie tak, jakby posiadała własną duszę. Wydawać by się mogło, że ma pod panowaniem tę samotną dziurę w ziemi i nikt nie jest w stanie jej tego odebrać. Na wieki.  
Świat nagle pociemniał, kiedy ognista kula o średnicy dwustu pięćdziesięciu metrów spadła z nieba i wbiła się w suchy step. Wybuch jaki nastąpił gdy meteor zetknął się z ziemią miał siłę dwóch tysięcy bomb wodorowych. Obszar pustyni o średnicy pięciuset kilometrów dosłownie przestał istnieć. Gigantyczny grzyb pyłów i gazów które wytworzyły się podczas uderzenia wzniósł się aż do górnych granic atmosfery i przysłonił słońce. Wszystko co żyło na tym terenie zostało spalone i rozpylone na atomy.  
Po łowcy i jego zdobyczy nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.  
Mniej więcej po kilkudziesięciu miesiącach, kiedy kurz podniesiony w momencie wybuchu a teraz otaczający prawie cały kontynent opadł, można było dojrzeć straszliwe żniwo śmierci. Niespotykanej wprost wielkości krater, jak staroświecki pomnik przypominał niedawną historię. Kilkunastometrowej grubości warstwy szaro - białego pyłu ciągnęły się aż po horyzont a stopiony od olbrzymiej temperatury piasek zamienił się w przezroczystą, szklistą powłokę. Okolica wyglądała jak lodowisko w środku mroźnej zimy. Jak okiem sięgnąć, ani śladu życia.  
Kiedy jednak sześćdziesiąt dni później cała okolica stała się epicentrum gigantycznego trzęsienia ziemi, zbite masy pyłu przesunęły się i odsłoniły miejsce gdzie znajdowało się wcześniej dziwne jezioro. Przez szczeliny powstałe na dnie, tajemnicza, czarna substancja została pochłonięta przez ziemię tak, aby już nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego.

PÓŁNOCNA DAKOTA  
ROK 1816  
Ognistokrwiste mustangi długimi susami pędziły przez rozległy step. Jeźdźcy siedzący na nich pochylili się nisko do przodu, aby osłonić twarz przed smagnięciami ostrego wiatru. Półdzikie i szlachetne rumaki z wielką pasją przeskakiwały pojawiające się na ich drodze kamienne pułapki, wykroty i gnały przez siebie. Sucha trawa pokrywająca całą przestrzeń aż po horyzont, szorowała o brzuchy wierzchowców. Długo mknęli wlokąc za sobą po stepie wydłużony cień. Naraz jeden z nich uniósł głowę, wydał zduszony okrzyk i wstrzymał konia. To samo zrobił jego towarzysz. Zgrabnie zeskoczyli i uspokoili rozgonione rumaki. Stanęli prosto, twarzami w kierunku ostrej krawędzi wąwozu, który zaczynał się jakieś dwieście metrów przed nimi. Nareszcie można się było im przyjrzeć.  
Byli to dwaj Indianie. Jeden starszy, drugi młodszy. Uderzające podobieństwo bijące z ich twarzy kazało się domyślać, że są to ojciec i syn. Chłopak nie odzywając się ani słowem wziął wędzidła obu wierzchowców i przywiązał je do dużego pustynnego kaktusa, zostawiając im jednakże tyle luzu, aby mogły się spokojnie paść. Następnie usiadł na ziemi i czekał, aż jego towarzysz pierwszy zabierze głos. Tak wymagał szacunek.  
- Chodź mój synu! - odezwał się Cztery Niedźwiedzie, po czym położył się na ziemi i niczym wąż zaczął się skradać ku urwistemu skajowi wąwozu.  
Młodzieniec bez słowa podążył za nim. Nie dziwił mu się. Wiedział, że ojciec jest oszczędny w słowach i tajemniczy. W końcu był szamanem plemiennym. Jak też nie zdziwiło go, kiedy dwa dni temu zabrał go na tę tajemniczą wyprawę. Młody Sokół nie bał się wrogów plemienia, nie bał się też niebezpieczeństwa, lecz w sercu młodego wojownika zawsze gościła spora dawka respektu dla magii ojca.  
W ciszy dotarł do brzegu wąwozu i popatrzył w dół. Zastygł z grozy, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jego ręka wolno sięgnęła po przytroczony do pasa tomahawk. Nagle poczuł opór. To Cztery Niedźwiedzie powstrzymał jego dłoń zmierzającą do boku. Młody Sokół spojrzał w nieustępliwe i karcące oczy szamana.  
- Patrz! - wysyczał do ucha syna i z powrotem spojrzał w dół.  
Zawstydzony, ale w dalszym ciągu niepewny młodzieniec poszedł za jego przykładem. Widok jaki się przed nim rozpostarł był równie imponujący co przerażający. Ostre skały utworzyły wielką misę, której płaskie dno było porośnięte zieloną trawą. Na samym jej środku znajdowało się coś, co przypominało wielką, okrągłą skałę o czarnym kolorze. Niczym płaski placek leżał w centrum polany. Jednak to nie była zwyczajna skała, bowiem po bokach miała wiele otworów wejściowych przez które, gęstym sznurem przechodziły najdziwniejsze istoty jakie kiedykolwiek widział młody Komancz.  
Ich szara skóra kontrastowała z wszechotaczającą zielenią stepu. Byli niscy. Młody Sokół ze zdumieniem zauważył, że muszą mieć nie więcej niż metr wzrostu. Krótkie ręce zakończone długimi i szczupłymi palcami trzymali sztywno po bokach ciała, a ich krępe, mocne stopy stawiały niewielkie kroki. Najbardziej przerażające były jednak ich oczy. Duże i bezdennie czarne. Istoty nie przypominały ani człowieka ani zwierzęcia. Mimo, że młodzieniec miał odważne serce to coraz bardziej pragnął rzucić się do ucieczki. Na razie jednak stłumił w sobie to odczucie.  
Kiedy wszystkie postacie weszły do czarnego kamienia, wejścia za nimi zatrzasnęły się z głuchym stukotem. Naraz spod kamienia poczęły się wydobywać kłęby białego dymu a on sam zaczął powoli unosić się w powietrze.  
Młody Sokół krzyknął z przerażenia, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od wspaniałego widowiska. Ciągnąc za sobą smugę ognia, statek oderwał się od ziemi pozostawiając po sobie spaloną doszczętnie polanę. Chwilę unosił się nad wąwozem, jakby namyślając się co ma dalej robić po czym z niewiarygodną szybkością poleciał do góry i zniknął w białych obłokach chmur.  
Młodzieniec nie wierząc w to czego przed chwilą był świadkiem, odwrócił się i spojrzał na smutną i poważną twarz swojego ojca. Drżącym głosem zapytał.  
- Czy to były duchy?  
Szaman spojrzał na niego, chwilę się zastanawiając czy odpowiedzieć, po czym odparł.  
- Nie synu. To także są dzieci Mannitou. Wielki Duch poskąpił im łask bardziej niż nam, jednak poza tym są tacy jak my.  
- Gdzie są teraz? - nie ustępował tamten.  
Cztery Niedźwiedzie spojrzał do góry na puszyste obłoki.  
- Nie wiem Młody Sokole - odpowiedział. - Lecz możesz być pewien, że na pewno kiedyś wrócą.

FORT CHURCH  
ALABAMA  
1 LIPCA 1998, GODZ. 12:45  
Uciekać!  
To słowo biło się po głowie Nicka niczym oszalałe. Pędził ile tylko sił w obolałych nogach. Nagle zahaczył o wystający z poszycia leśnego korzeń. Runął jak długi. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, jednak za moment rzeczywistość powróciła do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie zważając na pulsujący ból w kostce, zerwał się na równe nogi.  
Uciekać!  
Ruszył biegiem. Ciemny las nie ułatwiał ucieczki. Co chwila ocierał się o szorstkie pnie i kolczaste krzewy. Z licznych ran na jego skórze ciekła czerwonobrunatna krew. Nie zważał jednak na to. Ratował życie. Przystanął na chwilę dla złapania oddechu. W którą stronę teraz? - pomyślał zziajany. Prosto! Prosto przed siebie!  
Uciekać!  
Nagle zamarł ze strachu. Coś usłyszał. Tak! Rozpoznał ten dźwięk. Rzucił się do przodu w daremnej próbie powstrzymania przeznaczenia. Nie udało mu się to jednak. Cały las zaroił się od milionów pszczół. Nick zatrzymał się. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zrobiło się ciemno od owadów. Otaczały go. Bezradnie zwiesił ramiona nie wiedząc co może jeszcze uczynić w swojej obronie. Zamknął oczy. Pszczoły brzęcząc, opadły na niego pokrywając każdy centymetr jego ciała i poczęły wściekle kąsać. Krzyk zgrozy i bólu urwał się, kiedy niektóre z owadów dostały mu się przez otwarte usta do przełyku. Bez sił opadł na leśne poszycie i skonał.  
Wtem, wysoko nad wierzchołkami drzew pojawił się tajemniczy, czarny kształt. Owady zeszły z martwego ciała i rozpierzchły się na boki. Las ucichł. Z płaskiego dysku unoszącego się nad lasem wystrzelił oślepiający promień, otaczając martwego człowieka. Potężny ładunek energetyczny który popłynął wzdłuż niego uderzył w ziemię. W jednej chwili sam trup jak i obszar lasu o średnicy stu dwudziestu metrów, przestał istnieć. Wszystko zostało spalone. Tajemniczy statek unosił się chwilę nad ziemią a następnie wleciał do góry, pozostawiając po sobie tylko żniwo śmierci i zniszczenia.  
Przeoczył jednak jedną rzecz. Na granicy pogorzeliska, lekko się jeszcze tlące krzewy rozchyliły się i wyszła zza nich tajemnicza postać. Ubrana w szary kombinezon, ściśle okalający jej potężne ciało, przypominała zwyczajnego robotnika. Jednak tym, czym odróżniało go od takiego właśnie człowieka, była twarz, a właściwie to jej brak. W miejscach, gdzie normalnie powinny być usta, nos i oczy, znajdowały się brunatne blizny. Wydawać by się mogło, że coś takiego uniemożliwia normalne funkcjonowanie, jednak z zachowania tajemniczego przybysza można było wywnioskować, iż absolutnie się tym nie przejmuje.  
Przeszedł kilkanaście kroków po pogorzelisku a następnie zatrzymał się i popatrzył w kierunku z którego przybył. Tam, w cieniu olbrzymiej sosny stał ktoś jeszcze. Był to mężczyzna w wieku około 70 lat. Siwe włosy i poorana zmarszczkami twarz nadawały mu dostojny wygląd. Ubrany w ciemny, szyty na miarę garnitur opierał się o drzewo. Nagle wyprostował się i głęboko wzdychając przesunął nienagannie wypielęgnowaną dłonią po rzadkich włosach.  
- Są coraz silniejsi, dlatego też musimy ich uprzedzić i uderzyć pierwsi - powiedział cicho do siebie.  
Następnie skinął na swojego przerażającego towarzysza po czym razem zagłębili się w las.

MIESZKANIE MULDERA  
ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA  
7 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 06:32  
"Jak ja nie znoszę takich spraw" - pomyślał ze złością Mulder wychodząc po schodach na górę i kierując się do swojego mieszkania. Zmęczony i głodny z niesmakiem przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią misję.  
Było to ich pierwsze, to znaczy Scully i jego, zadanie odkąd Archiwum X zostało ponownie otwarte. Z początku wyglądało całkiem obiecująco. Południowe Ohio. Tajemnicze kręgi i symbole na tamtejszych polach pszenicy i żyta. Gra świateł i potępieńcze dźwięki. Ciekawa sprawa, nawet jak na komórkę X. Zaciekawiło go to, więc razem ze swoją partnerką postanowił to sprawdzić. Reszta przypominała grecką tragedię.  
Najpierw dowiedzieli się, że jedyne miejsca lotnicze jakie są akurat wolne, znajdują się w maszynie wyczarterowanej przez wycieczkę emerytów. Lot upłynął im wśród fałszywych śpiewów i zabaw dla młodych duchem. Do tego samolot miał dwugodzinne opóźnienie z powodu burzy szalejącej nad lotniskiem. Jak by tego było mało, to stamtąd mieli jeszcze ponad dwie godziny drogi do mieściny o nazwie Sweet Sunset w której owe tajemnicze zdarzenia ponoć miały miejsce. Tak więc na lotnisku wynajęli samochód, który w połowie drogi złapał gumę. Jak by mogło być inaczej? Na całe szczęście okazało się, że jest zapasowe koło. Lecz to jeszcze nie wszystko. W końcu dotarli do miasteczka, jednak tamtejsze organy władzy były niezbyt mile nastawione do, jak to nazwali - gryzipiórków z Waszyngtonu. Praca z nimi przypominała koszmar. Jednak robota to robota. Trzy dni zastawiali sidła na te duchy. W końcu udało im się i dowiedzieli się kto stoi za tą sprawą. Nie byli to jednak obcy, jak sądził Mulder, tylko dwóch miejscowych kretynów. P  
rzy pomocy przenośnej aparatury nagłośnieniowo - oświetleniowej udawali grasujące po polach UFO, a zwykłymi kijami przywiązanymi do sznurków - wydeptywali zboże. W ten sposób udało im się oszukiwać całą mieścinę. Mulder i Scully wrócili do Waszyngtonu wściekli i krańcowo wykończeni. Rozdzielili się na lotnisku Dulesa i każde z nich ruszyło do swojego mieszkania, aby choć trochę odpocząć przed zdaniem raportu Skinnerowi.  
Idąc ciemnym korytarzem, co chwila powracał również myślami do wydarzeń sprzed miesiąca, kiedy to otarli się o śmierć podczas szaleńczej wyprawy na Antarktykę. Wyszedł na górę , stanął przed swoim mieszkaniem i sięgnął do kieszeni. Dwoma palcami wyciągnął klucz, który następnie przekręcił w zamku i otworzył drzwi. Skrzywił się kiedy powitał go nieznośny zgrzyt. Zawiasy stanowczo domagały się naoliwienia. Wszedł do środka i powoli zamknął drzwi. W mieszkaniu panował półmrok. Żaluzje były przyciemnione. Zdziwiło go to, bo nie przypominał sobie aby je zasłaniał, kiedy wyjeżdżał. Rzucił torbę podróżną pod drzwi i zajrzał do salonu. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po meblach i zatrzymał na fotelu stojącym na środku. Gwałtownie napiął mięśnie. Ktoś w nim siedział. Gładkim ruchem sięgnął po broń i skierował w kierunku siedzącej wygodnie postaci.  
Sięgnął ręką do przełącznika światła i nacisnął go. Ciemny pokój zalała fala światła. Zamrugał gwałtownie oczami przyzwyczajając się do jasności. Trzymając w dalszym ciągu wycelowaną broń zapytał.  
- Kim jesteś i co tu rob... - urwał, kiedy rozpoznał gościa. To niemożliwe! "Przecież on nie żyje!" - upomniał się w myślach. Jednak fakty wskazywały same na siebie.  
W fotelu siedział wysoki i elegancko ubrany mężczyzna. Z całej jego postaci emanowała niewidoczna, ale dająca się wyczuć, olbrzymia władza. Na jego ciemnym garniturze nie widać było ani jednego pyłku. Starsza, poorana zmarszczkami twarz była dumna i wyniosła. Klasyczny przykład angielskiego gentlemana.  
- Witam panie Mulder, dawno się nie widzieliśmy - powiedział mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach.  
Agent w dalszym ciągu trzymając pistolet w ręku, przysunął sobie krzesło i nie spuszczając wzroku z gościa - usiadł.  
- Kiedy ostatni raz pana widziałem - powiedział - wylatywał pan w powietrze.  
- To było przykre, lecz niestety konieczne mydlenie oczu - odpowiedział tamten. - Przekonanie pana o mojej śmierci, było równoznaczne z przekonaniem o niej moich kolegów. Posłużyło mi to w celu uwolnienia się spod ich nadzoru. Już panu kiedyś to mówiłem, ale powtórzę. Niech pan nie ufa nikomu ani niczemu, nawet własnym oczom.  
- Czego chcesz ode mnie?  
Mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Nie chodzi oto co chcę od pana, tylko co mogę panu dać.  
- Chce pan coś mi dać? - spytał z drwiną w głosie. - Ciekawe co?  
- Prawdę - odpowiedział tamten po prostu.  
Mulder żachnął się.  
- Prawda? To słowo nic już dla mnie nie znaczy.  
- Kłamie pan, panie Mulder.  
- Tak pan myśli? - zapytał sucho agent.  
- Tak.  
- W takim razie może to panu wyjaśnię - zaczął coraz bardziej wściekły. - Przez ostatnie lata, setki razy byłem wykorzystywany, oszukiwany i okłamywany przez pana i przez ludzi takich jak pan. Ludzi, posiadających nieograniczoną władzę i bezpodstawnie decydujących o życiu tysięcy ludzi. Karmiony niedopowiedzeniami i fałszywymi nadziejami byłem marionetką w waszych rękach. Koniec z tym! Pan mówi, że da mi poznać prawdę. Prawdę? Teraz ona nic mnie nie obchodzi. Zamierzam jedynie dobrać się wam wszystkim do skóry za to co zrobiliście z Samanthą, moim ojcem i Scully; odpłacić za wszystkie krzywdy jakich byliście przyczyną i ujawnić wszelkie spiski naszego kochanego rządu. Wystarczy?  
Podczas tej przemowy, mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach wstał z fotela i zaczął się przechadzać po pokoju.  
- A gdybym panu pomógł w dwóch kwestiach?  
Mulder zastygł bez ruchu uważnie chłonąc każde słowo.  
- Gdybym dał panu szansę, lub jak pan woli, umożliwił uzyskanie leku na śmiertelną chorobę panny Scully, która obecnie uśpiona przez elektroniczny wszczep w jej karku nadal znajduje się w jej organizmie, oraz umożliwił poznanie prawdy, której pan tak wytrwale szuka. Co by pan zrobił?  
Poruszony Fox popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
- Kolejne kłamstwa - żachnął się.  
- Zapewniam, że nie! - powiedział tamten z zadziwiającym spokojem pomimo, że broń Muldera w dalszym ciągu była wycelowana w jego czoło.  
- W porządku. Jeśli jednak chce pan to usłyszeć to niech pan wie, że zrobiłbym wszystko aby tego dokonać.  
Mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- To właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. Dobranoc panie Mulder - wykonał pewien ruch jakby dawał komuś znak.  
Mulder za późno zorientował się w zagrożeniu. Kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch za plecami. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, jednak ktoś przytknął mu do twarzy szmatę nasączoną jakimś strasznie mdłym płynem. Chciał się wyrwać jednak z każdą sekundą siły go opuszczały. Zanim stracił przytomność zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować obraz twarzy pochylającej się nad nim. W miejscach gdzie powinny się u niej znajdować oczy i usta widać było szare blizny. Gwałtownie wyrwał się, jednak był zbyt osłabiony żeby uciec. Stracił równowagę, potknął się i uderzył głową o blat małego stolika na kawę. Poczuł krótki lecz ostry ból i ogarnęła go ciemność.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
7 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 10:15  
Dana Scully zeszła podziemiami Kwatery Głównej Federalnego Biura Śledczego i skierowała się do biura swojego partnera, agenta specjalnego Foxa Muldera. "Biuro" - pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ta nazwa zupełnie nie odpowiadała pomieszczeniu w którym mieściło się Archiwum X. Każdy kto tam wchodził miał nieodparte wrażenie, iż właśnie przeszedł przez nie tajfun. Trudno się było znaleźć w całym tym bałaganie jakiś porządek i chronologię, jednak Mulder (co zawsze wprawiało ją w niepomierne zdumienie) nie tylko potrafił się w nim odnaleźć, a w dodatku wiedział dokładnie gdzie co leży. Ona sama dawno już się tam pogubiła.  
Teraz idąc korytarzem oświetlanym jedynie przez parę jarzeniówek mijała odrapane ściany i ogólny nieporządek. Już na oko widać było, że sekcja oszczędza ile się da na tej części budynku. Zatrzymała się. Niedoinformowani agenci szukając komórki X mogli ją po prostu przeoczyć. Na drzwiach biura nie było nawet najmniejszej tabliczki ani napisu.  
Nie pukając, weszła do środka. Mulder zwykle się nie spóźniał, więc zdziwiła się kiedy ujrzała puste pomieszczenie. Podeszła do jego biurka i zauważyła na nim stertę papierów. Wzięła je do ręki i przekartkowała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaciekawienia. Ujrzała zdjęcia satelitarne pewnych terenów Antarktyki. Od razu zorientowała się o jaki obszar chodzi. Mimowolnie zadrżała kiedy naszły ją wspomnienia z wyprawy na której mało brakowało, aby zarówno ona jak i jej partner nie stracili życia. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zdjęcia które trzymała w ręku. Wszystkie przedstawiały ten sam obraz tyle, że zrobione były z różnej wysokości. Ogromna dziura w ziemi o wyglądzie koła wyraźnie odcieniająca się o wiecznej bieli zamarzniętego śniegu. Głęboka na jakieś dwieście metrów. Zamknęła oczy. Mulder powiedział jej w jaki sposób powstała, jednak mimo najszczerszych chęci nie mogła przyjąć jego wytłumaczenia do wiadomości. Statek kosmiczny. Nie! Jej racjonalny umysł nie był w stanie tego zaakceptować. Poczęła przeglądać następ  
ne dokumenty. Ogólne raporty, wyliczenia, hipotezy. Wszystko realne i jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Przecież sama to przeżyła. Nawet przedstawiła właśnie taki raport Komisji Dyscyplinarno - Rewizyjnej kiedy była przez nią przesłuchiwana po szczęśliwym powrocie. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nie mieli na poparcie tego raportu żadnych dowodów. No, może prócz jednego. Martwej pszczoły zakażonej tajemniczym wirusem przez który omal nie umarła.  
Martwa pszczoła! Pamiętała wyraźnie, jakby to było wczoraj. Miała mieszane uczucia jeśli chodzi o tego owada. Pierwsze myśli jakie się jej nasuwały, były związane ze strachem przed śmiercią. Lecz następne wspomnienie, to już była inna sprawa. Zarumieniła się lekko na samą myśl. Bardzo osobiste przeżycie dotyczyło jej samej i Muldera. Jej partner od powrotu z Antarktyki nigdy nie komentował tego co się wtedy między nimi wydarzyło i Scully była mu za to wdzięczna. To w końcu tylko pocałunek. Ha! Tylko dlaczego na samą myśl o nim robiło jej się gorąco.  
Zamknęła z trzaskiem akta. "Dana, nie wariuj" - upomniała się w myślach. Spojrzała na fosforyzującą tarczę zegarka który nosiła na lewym przegubie. Za pięć jedenasta. Skinner będzie wściekły. Scully wiedziała jak bardzo ich przełożony nie toleruje spóźnień. Najwidoczniej, jakaś niespodziewana sprawa musiała zatrzymać Muldera. Podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i wystukała numer do jego mieszkania. Sygnał był, ale nikt nie odbierał. Spróbowała drugi raz na komórkę. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza.  
Coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Przez centralę połączyła się z sekretarką asystenta dyrektora Waltera Skinnera i zostawiła wiadomość, że umówione spotkanie będzie się musiało trochę opóźnić. Zeszła do podziemnego garażu, wsiadła do swojego samochodu i ruszyła w kierunku mieszkania partnera.  
W przeciągu dwudziestu minut była na miejscu. Wysiadła z samochodu i wybiegła po schodach na górę. Podeszła do drzwi oznaczonych numerem 42 i zastukała. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. Nacisnęła klamkę i drzwi skrzypiąc zawiasami uchyliły się o jakieś pięć centymetrów. Zdziwiona otworzyła je szerzej i weszła do środka. Z uwagą zaczęła się rozglądać. Mieszkanie było puste. Aby przełamać panujący w wnętrzu mrok, podeszła do okna i odsłoniła żaluzje. Jasne światło dnia momentalnie wypełniło całe pomieszczenie. Zaczęła się uważniej rozglądać. Nagle zamarła. Na rogu stolika stojącego pośrodku pokoju zauważyła świeżą, brunatną plamę. Podeszła bliżej, dotknęła jej lekko i przybliżyła pobrudzone nią palce do oczu. Krew. Gruby, miękki dywan na którym stała także był nią poplamiony. Jej uwagę zwróciły dwie równolegle bruzdy ciągnące się przez cały dywan aż do drzwi. Takie ślady zostawiają buty człowieka gdy ten jest nieprzytomny i ciągnięty przez całe mieszkanie.  
Więcej jej nie trzeba było. Wyciągnęła służbową komórkę i drżącymi ze zdenerwowania palcami wystukała numer awaryjny centrali Federalnego Biura Śledczego. Skrzekliwy głos w słuchawce spytał o co chodzi.  
- Zgłaszam porwanie agenta FBI. Podaję adres...

MIEJSCE NIEZNANE  
DATA NIEZNANA  
Światła. Jasne, różnokolorowe, ostre. Wszystko w bieli. I ten dźwięk. Wibrujący, dokuczliwy, rozsadzający głowę od wewnątrz. Jakby tysiące wiertarek zostały włączone w jednym momencie. Głosy; Że też pan zawsze musi sprawiać kłopoty agencie Mulder!. Chwila ciszy i znów. Zaszyj ranę. Nie możemy go stracić. Poczuł delikatny ucisk palców na głowie. - Cholera! - ktoś zaklął - Tracimy go!  
Coś miękkiego dotknęło jego twarzy. Usłyszał syk. Zrobił się senny. Zrozumiał. Maska z gazem usypiającym. Zapadł w ciemność.  
Był niesamowicie lekki. Unosił się wysoko, najwyżej jak tylko mógł. Wtem coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Wytężył słuch. Bum! Bum! Bum! Miarowe uderzenia. Tak! To jego serce. Śmieszne uczucie. Bum! Bum! Bum! Unosił się pod sufitem. Był wolny. Spojrzał w dół. Trzy białe plamy skupione wokół czwartej. Praca idzie pełną parą. Zaczął słuchać. Cisza. Bicie serca ustało. Łup! Duży ładunek elektryczny wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Jeszcze raz! - usłyszał. Łup! Łup! Łup! Przerwa. Nastała cisza. Znów począł słuchać. Jest! Słabe, ale miarowe. Bum! Bum! Bum! Jego serce znowu żyje. On żyje!  
Czas wracać! Otworzył oczy.  
- Mamy go z powrotem! - zza białej maski pochylającej się nad jego twarzą zabrzmiał zadowolony głos. Inna ciemniejsza plama pochyliła się nad nim. Szczegóły nie były wyraźne, jednak angielskiego gentlemana rozpozna się wszędzie.  
- Dajcie mu chwilę odpocząć!  
Znowu gaz. Znowu sen.  
Nie wiedział jak długo spał. Obudziły go słowa. Nie marnujmy czasu którego nam brakuje! Zaczynać! Spojrzał do góry. Dokładnie nad jego twarzą umieszczona została szeroka rura, taka jakich są miliony. Przypomniała mu coś. Przeszłość uderzyła go z ogromną siłą. Tunguska! Przy pomocy czegoś takiego wylano na niego wtedy czarną śmierć. Czarny Śluz. Nie! Nie chciał przechodzić tego znowu. Szarpnął się w więzach.  
Opór jest bezcelowy. Nie walcz z tym bo nie możesz wygrać.  
- Zabijesz mnie - wyszeptał Mulder do postaci stojącej obok niego.  
- Ja tego nie zrobię, ale twoja misja... kto wie? - odpowiedział tamten. - Myślę jednak, że nie powinien się pan tym teraz martwić. Tak czy inaczej pańska partnerka pana uratuje.  
- Dana? - spytał zszokowany. Co ona może mieć z tym wspólnego?  
Nie zdążył się jednak nad tym zastanowić. Cień wyciągnął widmową dłoń i nacisnął jakiś przycisk na maszynie znajdującej się nad jego twarzą. Popatrzył na wylot rury. Coś nią spływało. "Dziwne" - pomyślał.Spodziewał się czegoś innego. TO było białe!  
Spadło na jego twarz. Zamknął oczy. Czuł, że mokra masa się porusza. Objęła go całego. Wcisnęła się do szczelin w oczach, do nosa i ust. Walczył. Oczy agenta pokryła biaława mgiełka. Przegrał.  
Mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach pochylił się nad nieruchomym ciałem Muldera. Przyjrzał się z uwagą jego twarzy i oczom. Zadowolony z oględzin wyprostował się i powiedział.  
- Chciałeś ratować świat przed obcymi agencie Mulder? No to teraz masz szansę!

MIESZKANIE SCULLY  
ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND  
12 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 13:45  
Scully z narastającą złością zatrzasnęła teczkę z aktami. Czytała już je dziesiątki razy i znała każde słowo jakie było w nich zawarte. Dokumenty dotyczyły porwania Foxa Muldera, dokonanego dwa dni temu. Te dwa ostatnie dni były najdłuższymi, w całym jej życiu. Mimo wysiłków zarówno jej jak i wielu innych ludzi, śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie a sama zagadka pozostała niewyjaśniona.  
Podejrzanych było całkiem sporo. O tak! Mulder umiał o to zadbać. Szaleńcy, mordercy, złodzieje, oszuści. Do wyboru, do koloru. Problem polegał na tym, który z nich jest tym właściwym.  
Mieszkanie jej partnera zostało przetrząśnięte w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Specjaliści od daktyloskopii z uwagą sprawdzili każdy przedmiot którego mógł lub mogli dotknąć porywacze. Sam dyrektor Walter Skinner zajął się organizacją poszukiwań. Według niego atak wymierzony w jednego z agentów FBI, był atakiem na Biuro. Poszukiwania trwały cały dzień i noc. Nie znaleziono jednak najmniejszego śladu.  
Eksperci z laboratorium przeprowadzili badania DNA plam krwi, znalezionych na dywanie w mieszkaniu agenta. Przesłali prowadzącym poszukiwania, Scully i Skinnerowi oficjalne potwierdzenie, że należy ona do Muldera. Co do tego jednak, nikt już wcześniej nie miał wątpliwości.  
Przesłuchano kilkunastu świadków, jednak na nic się to zdało. Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach bywa, nikt nic nie widział ani nie słyszał. Wszelkie tropy nagle się urywały lub prowadziły do błędnych wniosków. Dana jednak nawet nie myślała o poddaniu się. Ktoś kto to zrobił, musiał zostawić jakiś ślad i obiecała sobie, że ten ślad znajdzie.  
Zdecydowana, wyszła z mieszkania, wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyła w kierunku Głównej Kwatery FBI.

TAJNA BAZA WOJSKOWA  
NOWY MEKSYK  
17 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 23:20  
Słabo oświetlone budynki sprawiały wrażenie opuszczonych. Nic bardziej błędnego. Ukryte w ich środku doborowe oddziały Niebieskich Beretów były przygotowane do natychmiastowego odparcia jakiegokolwiek ataku. Żołnierze ci, wybrani spośród najlepszych, byli prawdziwymi profesjonalistami w swoim fachu. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczni, bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonujący każdy rozkaz, zobowiązani do zachowania absolutnej tajemnicy. Żaden z nich nie miał rodziny ani nie był z nikim na stałe związany, co było bardzo wygodne i praktyczne. Ich zadaniem było pilnowanie, aby nikt nie odkrył sekretu tej bazy. Trzydziestu ośmiu twardzieli gotowych na wszystko, zupełnie jednak nieprzygotowanych na to, co miało zaraz nastąpić.  
Noc stała się dniem. Olbrzymia fala światła płynąca z góry objęła najdrobniejszy szczegół bazy.  
Ryknęły syreny alarmowe. Cały teren momentalnie zapełnił się od niebieskich mundurów żołnierzy. Omiatając uważnie wzrokiem teren i niebo, szukali zagrożenia. Źródłem światła okazał się olbrzymi, trójkątny kształt unoszący się nad ich głowami. Jak jeden mąż skierowali w niego swoją broń. Żaden z nich nie zdołał jednak wystrzelić. Latający statek był szybszy.  
Fala uderzeniowa wspomagana ogniem o temperaturze 2000 stopni Celsjusza, zniszczyła wszystko i wszystkich. Budynki zostały obrócone w perzynę, a po ludziach nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad. Pożoga ognia doszła aż do granic pobliskiego lasu. Pozostał tylko pusty, wypalony teren w kształcie okręgu. Baza dosłownie przestała istnieć.  
Nie wszystko jednak zostało unicestwione. W miejscu gdzie przedtem znajdował się budynek doświadczalny, można było zauważyć lśniącą i nienaruszoną pokrywę bunkra. Po jej wyglądzie można był stwierdzić, że wybuch nie wyrządził jej najmniejszej szkody.  
Statek wiszący na niebie wzbił się do góry i znikł w mroku nocy. Spalony teren pogrążył się w ciemnościach, rozświetlanych jedynie przez ognie pożarów. Naraz z lasu wyszło osiem postaci. Mając sobie za nic gorąc i gryzący dym, przeszli przez teren dawnej bazy i otoczyli żelazny właz prowadzący do bunkra. Gwałtownie się nad nim pochylili. Z ich oczu, nosów i ust oświetlanych przez skaczące płomienie, poczęła wypływać mleczna substancja. Był to Biały Śluz! Kiedy opuścił ciała swoich posłańców w jednej chwili przeniknął przez osłonę bunkra i zniknął w jego wnętrzu. Osiem tajemniczych postaci poczęło się wolno wycofywać, aż w końcu zniknęło w ciemnym lesie. Blask ognia oświecił twarz jednego z nich.  
Naraz ziemia poczęła się trząść. Jakby coś w jej wnętrzu rozpaczliwie chciało się wydostać na wolność. Straszliwy huk przetoczył się przez całą okolicę, kiedy teren rozdarł się na dwie części. Już wiadomo było jakiej tajemnicy tak ofiarnie acz krótko strzegli żołnierze. Drugi, ukryty statek kosmiczny wydostał się spod ziemi. Wstrząsany wewnętrznymi eksplozjami, ciężko wzniósł się do góry. Wyglądało to tak, jakby starał się uciec. Nie na wiele mu się to zdało. Mniej więcej na wysokości czterdziestu tysięcy metrów gwałtowna eksplozja zamieniła go w kulę ognia.  
Kolejna część kosmicznej układanki znalazła się na swoim miejscu.  
Tymczasem na ziemi samotna postać z zadowoleniem patrzyła do góry. Jasny rozbłysk jaki pojawił się na nocnym niebie potwierdził, że ta bitwa została wygrana. Mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach odwrócił się i zniknął w mroku nocy.  
Czujne oko cyfrowej kamery - jedynej pozostałości po niezwykle szczelnym systemie ochrony bazy - przyczepione do pobliskiego drzewa, uważnie śledziło każdy jego ruch.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
21 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 08:32  
Niosąc w ręku świeżo napisany raport, Dana Scully weszła do sekretariatu Skinnera. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie można było dostrzec ślady trudów ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Siedząca za biurkiem sekretarka bez najmniejszego uśmiechu wskazała jej drzwi gabinetu szefa.  
- Dyrektor już na panią czeka. Proszę wejść!  
Scully bez słowa otworzyła sobie drzwi i weszła do środka. Minęło już czternaście dni od porwania Muldera. Wszystkie ślady jakie udało jej się zdobyć, doprowadzały do nieistotnych wniosków. Śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie. W Biurze krążyły plotki, że jeśli dotychczas Mulder się nie znalazł, to już tego nie zrobi. Te pesymistyczne wypowiedzi powodowało głównie to, że przez cały okres śledztwa nie przyszła ani jedna wiadomość od ewentualnych porywaczy. Według nich, brak żądań był równoznaczny z tym, iż agent specjalny Fox Mulder po prostu nie żyje. Dana jednak nie dopuszczała nawet do siebie takiej myśli. Obiecała sobie, że nie spocznie dopóki nie odnajdzie swojego partnera całego i zdrowego. Nie poddała się również dlatego, ponieważ jakimś szóstym zmysłem czuła, że Mulder w dalszym ciągu zalicza się do kręgu żyjących.  
Kiedy dzisiaj z samego rana zjawiła się w biurze, dostała wiadomość od Skinnera, że czeka na nią w swoim gabinecie. Wezwanie było trochę niespodziewane, lecz Scully domyślała się jaki będzie jego temat. Kolejne osoby z zespołu poszukującego Muldera zostaną oddelegowane do innych, bardziej nie cierpiących zwłoki zadań. W ten sposób, już od jakiegoś czasu, jej zespół topniał w zastraszającym tempie.  
Kiedy weszła do gabinetu dyrektora, Skinner wskazał jej gestem aby usiadła. Położyła raport na jego biurku po czym usiadła na jednym z dwóch krzeseł stojących naprzeciw niego. Skinner nie zaszczycił nawet jednym spojrzeniem leżących przed nim papierów. Ten ex - marine niejednokrotnie nadstawiał karku w obronie dwójki agentów oraz pomagał im, oczywiście nieoficjalnymi kanałami. Scully wiedziała, że jemu także leżała na sercu kwestia zaginięcia jej partnera mimo, że nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
- Agentko Scully! - zaczął. - Sprawa porwania agenta Muldera zostaje na razie zawieszona do czasu uzyskania nowych dowodów, a pani zostaje przydzielona do innego zadania.  
- Słucham? - nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszała. - Nie mogę tego zrobić, gdyż nie zakończyłam jeszcze śledztwa, nie wspominając o tym, że agent Mulder jeszcze nie został odnaleziony - broniła swoich racji.  
- Znam pani raporty, jak również wiem, że zaginął on przeszło dwa tygodnie temu - z żelazną logiką powiedział Skinner. - Ekipa poszukiwawcza nie znalazła nawet najmniejszego śladu. Przez ten okres czasu wyczerpaliśmy wszelkie ewentualności. Dopóki nie uzyskamy nowych dowodów, śledztwo zostaje odłożone ad acta. Przykro mi, ale nie mam wyjś...  
Ostry dźwięk telefonu gwałtownie mu przerwał. Zirytowany podniósł słuchawkę.  
- Przecież mówiłem wyraźnie, aby mi nie przeszkadzać - huknął do aparatu. - Słucham?  
Nagle jego twarz przybrała wyraz całkowitego zaskoczenia. Słuchał dłuższą chwilę.  
- Dziękuję za informację. Już jedziemy! - powiedział do słuchawki, następnie ją odłożył i siedział chwilę w milczeniu.  
Dana popatrzyła na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Skinner zauważył to i powiedział.  
- Coś mi się wydaje, że sprawa o której przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy będzie musiała pozostać otwarta. Telefonowano ze szpitala im. Waltera Reeda. Dzisiaj, podczas rannego obchodu znaleziono nieznajomego pacjenta w jednym z łóżek. Przybyła na miejsce policja pobrała jego odciski palców i na ich podstawie dokonała identyfikacji. To agent Mulder.  
Zszokowana Scully poderwała się z krzesła i zapytała.  
- Co z nim?  
- Poinformowano mnie, że jest w stanie krytycznym - powiedział współczująco Skinner.  
- Jadę tam! - zadecydowała natychmiast.  
Asystent Dyrektora Walter Skinner wstał z fotela.  
- Idę razem z panią. Musimy się śpieszyć.  
Szybkim krokiem wyszli z biura i skierowali się w stronę podziemnego garażu.

SZPITAL IM. WALTERA REEDA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
21 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 09:15  
Zostawiwszy na podziemnym parkingu szpitala samochód, Scully i Skinner wsiedli do windy, która akurat podjechała. Kiedy dyrektor nacisnął przycisk oznaczony literą P drzwi bezgłośnie się zamknęły. Chwilę później dźwięk dzwonka oznajmił przybycie na właściwe piętro. Scully mimowolnie zadrżała przypominając sobie bliźniaczo podobną sytuację w którą była niedawno temu wmieszana. Dokładnie w tym samym celu jechała wtedy do Muldera. Działo się to po zakończeniu sprawy psychopatycznego mordercy Nicolasa Bootha. Postrzelił on wtedy jej partnera. Mimo, że z początku wyglądało to groźnie, to jednak wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Scully miała nadzieję, że i tym razem będzie podobnie.  
Skinner podszedł do stanowiska recepcji, pokazał swoją legitymację i zapytał.  
- W którym pokoju leży agent Mulder?  
Ładniutka pielęgniarka wystukała podane nazwisko na komputerze.  
- Jest na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Pokój numer 20A. Prosto tym korytarzem i w lewo - wskazała.  
- Dziękuję - odrzekł Skinner i ruszył za Scully.  
Nagle w szpitalu zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie. Nad drzwiami jednej z sal rozbłysnęło czerwone światełko oznaczające alarm. Dwóch lekarzy i kilka pielęgniarek zniknęło w jej wnętrzu. Scully tknięta złym przeczuciem ruszyła za nimi i zatrzymała się przed wahadłowymi drzwiami. Zerknęła na tabliczkę wiszącą nad nimi. Zastygła bez ruchu. Sala nr 20A. Szybko podeszła do okna odgradzającego korytarz od sali z pacjentami. Lekarze skupieni wokół leżącej na łóżku postaci, bezskutecznie usiłowali ją reanimować.  
Skinner podszedł i stanął za Scully. Nie wiedział jeszcze co się dzieje w środku.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał.  
Dana wyciągnęła rękę i wskazała przez szybę na leżącą bezwładnie postać.  
- To Mulder.  
- Co?  
- On umiera.  
- Chodźmy - pociągnął ją za sobą do sali.  
Jeden z lekarzy odwrócił się i widząc wchodzącą parę, rozkazał.  
- Proszę stąd wyjść, natychmiast!  
Skinner wyciągnął swoją legitymację.  
- Jesteśmy z FBI. To nasz człowiek - wskazał na leżącego Muldera. - Chcemy zostać.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Mógłby pan być nawet samym papieżem a i tak kazałbym się panu wynosić. To jest ostry dyżur a nie teatr - zakończył.  
Nagle jedna z pielęgniarek ostrzegła.  
- Doktorze, tracimy go!  
- Cholera jasna! Elektrody!  
Sanitariusz podał mu dwa, przypominające spodki urządzenia.  
- Ładuj dwieście - powiedział lekarz.  
- Jest dwieście - zakomunikował tamten.  
- Odsunąć się!  
Łup!  
Scully poczuła lekki ucisk na karku. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Ze zgrozą patrzyła na agonię Muldera.  
- Migotanie! - ostrzegł sanitariusz.  
- Daj dwieście pięćdziesią!  
- Jest dwieście pięćdziesią  
- Uwaga!  
Łup!  
Tym razem ucisk był silniejszy. Zatrząsł ją. Oparła się o stojącego obok niej Skinnera i potarła kark ręką.  
- Dalej nic - oświadczyła pielęgniarka.  
- Trzysta!  
- Doktorze... - próbowała coś powiedzieć.  
- Trzysta!  
- Jest trzysta.  
- Odsunąć się!  
Łup!  
Potężna fala energetyczna powaliła Scully na kolana. Zaskoczony i zdezorientowany Skinner pochylił się nad nią.  
- Co się pani dzieje? - zapytał z troską w głosie.  
Dana nie odpowiedziała. Straszliwy ból rozsadzał jej głowę. Poczynając od karku, wzdłuż całego ciała przechodziły ją niesamowite impulsy niewiadomego pochodzenia, które powodowały u niej drgawki. Nagle ją olśniło. Te sygnały wysyłał umieszczony w jej karku implant. Implant, który powstrzymywał jej śmiertelną chorobę. Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na Muldera. Jego ciało poczęło się rzucać we wszystkie strony. Lekarz i pielęgniarki, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu ratowali mu życie, teraz rzucili się aby go przytrzymać. Wstrząsana potężnymi dreszczami, Scully zauważyła, że ataki Muldera są podobne do jej, a w dodatku powtarzają się dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Nagle, kiedy myślała, że już dłużej wytrzyma, drgawki ustały. Podobnie rzecz się miała z jej partnerem. Bezsilnie opadła na posadzkę. Skinner, który przez cały czas ją przytrzymywał, teraz pomógł jej wstać.  
- Co to do ciężkiej cholery miało znaczyć? - zapytał zdenerwowany. Na jego twarzy malowała się autentyczna troska.  
W dalszym ciągu zdezorientowana Scully, potrząsnęła głową.  
- Ni...Nie wiem.  
- Wszystko w porządku?  
- Tak myślę - powiedziała po czym popatrzyła na leżącego niedaleko partnera. Zamarła bez ruchu.  
Jedna z pielęgniarek przytrzymujących Muldera, krzyknęła i odskoczyła od niego gwałtownie. Wszyscy znajdujący się na sali, znieruchomieli.  
Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje. Z oczu, nosa i ust agenta poczęła się sączyć biała ciecz. Nie było jej wiele, lecz to co wydostało się z agenta spłynęło na szpitalną podłogę, tworząc niedużą kałużę. Skinner i Scully ze zdumieniem przyglądali się tajemniczej substancji, która gwałtownie poczęła się kurczyć. Wyglądało to podobnie jak rzucanie na rozgrzany palnik kropel wody. Pojawiające się wszędzie bąbelki białej cieczy, gwałtownie pękały. Po niespełna dwudziestu sekundach biała kałuża przestała istnieć. Nie pozostała po niej nawet mokra plama.  
Pierwszy odzyskał mowę Skinner. Zwrócił się do Scully.  
- Co to było?  
- Wiem tyle co pan, dyrektorze - odpowiedziała pytana.  
Nagle leżące na szpitalnym łóżku ciało, poruszyło się. Scully rzuciła się w jego kierunku. Pochyliła się nad nim w momencie, kiedy Mulder otworzył oczy. Zobaczył ją, a następnie spojrzał na stojące dookoła niego postacie.  
- Co to przyszliście na czyjś pogrzeb? - zapytał niemrawo.  
- Niewiele brakowało, żeby był twój! - powiedziała, uradowana z tego, że żyje. Skrzywił się, podniósł rękę i przyłożył sobie do czoła.  
- No to nieźle zabalowaliśmy na stypie. Łeb mi pęka od kaca.  
Bezsilnie opadł na poduszki. Szczęśliwa Scully odsunęła się robiąc miejsce lekarzom. Tamci skwapliwie z tego skorzystali.

SZPITAL IM. WALTERA REEDA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
21 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 10:30  
- Witam zmartwychwstańca! - powiedziała Scully do Muldera uśmiechając się lekko.  
Siedziała przy nim w sali pooperacyjnej. Łóżko na którym leżał znajdowało się w sąsiedztwie dwóch innych, jednak te były puste. Dla bezpieczeństwa agenta, Skinner zadecydował, że będzie on otoczony ścisłą ochroną. Tak więc przed wejściem usadowili się dwaj mundurowi. Nikt nie mógł wejść do sali, nie zostawszy wcześniej dokładnie sprawdzony.  
Scully usiadła na brzegu łóżka i wzrokiem lekarza przyglądnęła się partnerowi. Wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Na twarz wróciły mu już kolory i w ogóle był w doskonałej kondycji. Zadziwiające, że tak niedawno temu był bliski śmierci.  
- Co pamiętasz z porwania? - zapytała go Scully.  
- Przypomina ci się sprawa z Antarktyki? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy?  
- Opowiadałem ci o człowieku który wyleciał w powietrze w swoim samochodzie. Prawda?  
- Tak.  
Mulder zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i wypalił:  
- To on mnie porwał.  
Scully żachnęła się.  
- Chyba dalej jesteś w szoku. Masz pomieszane wspomnienia.  
Partner popatrzył na nią groźnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Zauważyła to.  
- No dobra - zreflektowała się. - Nie będę negować tego co mówisz. Przepraszam.  
- Dziękuję - powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
- Oczywiście na razie - dokończyła.  
Była to ich stara gierka o którą żadne nie miało później pretensji. On wymyślał niestworzone teorie, a ona sprowadzała go z obłoków na ziemię. Bardzo rzadko zdarzały się sprawy co do których od razu byli zgodni. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w najmniejszym stopniu w byciu dobrymi przyjaciółmi.  
- Niech ci będzie! - powiedział zrezygnowany Mulder.  
- W takim razie opowiadaj.  
- Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, jednak postaram się to przejrzyście przedstawić - zaczął. - Kiedy wróciłem z lotniska zastałem w mieszkaniu mężczyznę o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach. Możesz sobie wyobrazić moje zaskoczenie. Otóż ni z tego ni z owego zaproponował mi pewne rozwiązanie. Dotyczyło ciebie i prawdy. Byłem do tego dość sceptycznie nastawiony.  
Scully posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie. Pochwycił je.  
- No co? Czy ja nie mogę być sceptykiem? - zapytał, kiedy jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, kontynuował: - Jak już mówiłem. Byłem do tego dość sceptycznie nastawiony i on o tym wiedział. Już chciałem kazać się mu wynosić, kiedy przytknięto mi do twarzy gazę przesączoną pewnym specyfikiem i straciłem przytomność. Pamiętam też, że uderzyłem się w głowę podczas upadku. - przesunął ręką po niewielkiej bliźnie na czole.  
Scully słuchała bez słowa.  
- Obudziłem się w jakimś białym pokoju - kontynuował. - Pamiętasz sprawę Tunguski. No! Więc tam było podobnie. Byłem przywiązany do łóżka, a nade mną znajdowała się szeroka rura, identyczna z tą przez którą wlano na mnie wtedy czarny śluz. Usłyszałem również słowa. Chyba brzmiały mniej więcej tak: I tak twoja partnerka cię uratuje. Czy coś w tym stylu! Ostatnie co pamiętam to dziwna, biała maź, która spadła mi na twarz. Później obudziłem się tutaj. To wszystko.  
Dana chwilę milczała, a następnie wstała z krzesła i zaczęła się przechadzać po pokoju. Nagle zatrzymała się i popatrzyła na Muldera.  
- To niemożliwe... - zaczęła.  
- Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz - przerwał jej zrezygnowany.  
- ... ale wierzę ci!  
- Co? - z zaskoczenia o mały włos nie wypadł ze szpitalnego łóżka.  
Scully popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
- Czy to aż takie dziwne, że się z tobą zgadzam?  
- No...  
- Lepiej nie kończ - powiedziała z uśmiechem, zaraz jednak spoważniała. - Naprawdę ci wierzę. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o biały śluz. Skinner to potwierdzi jak i pracownicy szpitala, którzy przy tym byli. Widziałam na własne oczy, jak to... coś z ciebie wypływało.  
- Kiedy to było? - zaciekawił się.  
- Tuż przed twoim przebudzeniem. Z nie wiadomego powodu, pewna ilość tej substancji wydostała się z ciebie i natychmiast utleniła. Nie mogę potwierdzić, że było to coś organicznego, ale wyglądało niesamowicie.  
Mulder nieznacznie skrzywił twarz.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz teraz ze mnie jakiegoś królika doświadczalnego? - zapytał z przekąsem.  
Dana zaśmiała się i machnęła mu przed oczami szarą teczką.  
- Nie martw się. To są wyniki twoich badań. Wygląda z nich, że jesteś zdrów jak ryba. Lekarz potwierdził, iż nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie abyś pojutrze opuścił szpital. Swoją drogą, niewiarygodny jest - z medycznego punktu widzenia, oczywiście - taki szybki powrót do zdrowia, jaki miał miejsce w twoim przypadku. Normalnie, po takich przejściach powinieneś leżeć w szpitalu co najmniej dwa tygodnie - wstała i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia.  
- Sugerujesz zatem, że jestem nienormalny? - z udawanym oburzeniem spytał Mulder.  
- Sam to powiedziałeś - zauważyła podchwytując żart. - Zresztą zawsze byłeś trochę, hm... nietypowy. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz.  
- Kobieto puchu marny - mruknął pod nosem.  
- Coś mówiłeś? - nie dosłyszała Scully.  
- Aaaa! Pytałem tylko na jak długo zniknąłem. Mam rację sądząc, że jakieś trzy dni mnie nie było?  
Dana zatrzymała się przed wyjściem. Odwróciła się do niego. Tym razem twarz miała śmiertelnie poważną.  
- Nie było cię przez dwa tygodnie - powiedziała, a następnie wyszła z sali zostawiając go samego ze swoimi myślami.  
Zszokowany Mulder bezsilnie opadł na poduszki. Przypomniały mu się słowa starej, dziecięcej piosenki: "Dwa tygodnie więcej i co z tego masz? Wciąż pustą kieszeń i coraz większy garb!" Zamknął oczy.

SZPITAL IM. WALTERA REEDA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
21 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 12:08  
Ostry dźwięk komórki wyrwał Muldera z płytkiego snu. Otworzył oczy i rozglądnął się po pokoju starając się zlokalizować źródło sygnału. Znalazł to czego szukał. Z szafki stojącej obok wyciągnął telefon, który przyniosła mu wcześniej Scully i przyłożył do ucha.  
- Słucham - powiedział do słuchawki spodziewając się usłyszeć głos partnerki. Zawiódł się jednak.  
- Kanał czternasty. Właśnie idzie coś, co cię powinno zainteresować - zabrzmiał zniekształcony, kobiecy głos. - Jeszcze się odezwę.  
- Hej! Kto mówi? - z drugiej strony zabrzmiał stukot odkładanego aparatu. - Niech to!  
Pewnie chwycił pilota i włączył wiszący trzy metry od niego, szpitalny telewizor. Trafił na wiadomości. Reporter telewizyjny - Mark Rogers, stał na tle spalonego do cna terenu. Jakieś sto metrów za jego plecami rozciągała się gęsta ściana drzew. Mulder posłyszał słowa.  
- ...to prawdziwa tragedia. Lekkie trzęsienie ziemi jakie przeszło przez te tereny niecałe cztery dni temu, spowodowało eksplozję w podziemnym arsenale broni. Sprzęt wojskowy wartości osiemdziesięciu ośmiu milionów dolarów uległ zniszczeniu, kiedy wybuch dostał się na powierzchnię. Budynki i cały teren zostały zniszczone. Pułkownik Tobias O'Neil zapewnił jednak, iż nikt z obsługi z obsługi bazy nie ucierpiał na zdrowiu. Wszyscy zostali ewakuowani wraz z nadejściem pierwszych wstrząsów...  
Mulder słuchał zafascynowany. Nie mógł pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia, że kiedyś tam był. Ale to niemożliwe! Na pewno by to zapamiętał.  
- ... nie mniej jednak, ten ośrodek szkolenia profesjonalnej kadry wojskowej został bezterminowo zamknięty. Równocześnie sąd wojskowy zaczął prowadzić śledztwo w sprawie, nieodpowiedniego zabezpieczenia materiałów wybuchowych. Mówił Mark Rogers dla wiadomości kanału czternastego. Do widz...  
Ostatnie słowa reportera zamarły, kiedy Mulder wyłączył telewizor. Oparł się o poduszkę i przymknął oczy. Eksplozja, baza, wojsko. Mimo, że było to nietypowe to jednak wypadki się zdarzają. Tylko dlaczego nie dawało mu to spokoju. Rozpaczliwie starał to sobie przypomnieć. Nic z tego. Spojrzał do góry na lampę. Światło, jasne, gryzące. Coś sobie przypominał! Ogień! Tak, tylko ogień! I coś jeszcze. Cienie. Dziwne, czarne, tajemnicze, niby ludzkie. Jakaś srebrna tafla. Czerń i ogień. Mnóstwo ognia! Ognia, którego tak nienawidził.  
Wstał gwałtownie z łóżka. Coś tu bardzo, ale to bardzo nie pasowało. Nie miał zamiaru siedzieć w szpitalu i czekać, aż rozwiązanie samo do niego przyjdzie. To nie leżało w jego naturze. Podszedł do szafy i zaczął się ubierać.  
Kiedy dwie minuty później do sali weszła siostra oddziałowa, Muldera już nie było.

MIESZKANIE SCULLY  
ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND  
21 SIERPIEŃ 1998, GODZ. 20:38  
Dzwonek do drzwi zastał Danę w kuchni. Podgrzewała sobie właśnie chińszczyznę, którą zamówiła. Nie spodziewała się gości, więc z zaciekawieniem podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je. W drzwiach stał Mulder.  
- Co tu robisz? - zapytała zaskoczona.  
Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę - wypalił z ironią. - Mogę wejść?  
- No... jasne - zamknęła za nim drzwi. - Chyba powinieneś jeszcze być w szpitalu, prawda?  
- Poradzą sobie tam doskonale beze mnie - stwierdził lekko i podał jej papiery które trzymał w ręku. - Masz!  
Scully niepewnie wzięła dokumenty i je przekartkowała.  
- Słyszałam o tej sprawie - stwierdziła po chwili. - Od trzech dni trąbią o tym wszystkie środki przekazu. Przecież nawet najmniejszy skandal w wojsku jest szeroko rozdmuchiwany, a co dopiero taki wypadek, który niszczy całą bazę wojskową. Nietypowe, ale zdarza się.  
- Dokładnie tak samo pomyślałem, kiedy o tym usłyszałem - przerwał jej, a następnie podsunął pod nos plastikową torebkę z łuskanym słonecznikiem, którą trzymał w ręku. - Chcesz ziarenko?  
Popatrzyła na niego poirytowana.  
- Dobra! - zreflektował się. - Zapomnij, że pytałem.  
- Mam pytanie - zaczęła. - Po co mi to pokazujesz?  
- Bo mam zamiar się tam wybrać - stwierdził po prostu.  
- Przecież FBI nie zajmuje się tą sprawą. Śledztwo w tym wypadku należy do wojska.  
Mulder popatrzył na nią z tryumfem w oczach.  
- Rozmawiałem już ze Skinnerem. Przekonałem go, iż nie zaszkodzi przyjrzeć się temu wypadkowi. Powiedziałem, że ta dziwna eksplozja to coś w sam raz dla Archiwum X. Na początek trochę zrzędził, lecz w końcu wyraził zgodę.  
- Dlaczego jednak chcesz tam pojechać? - nie ustępowała.  
- Mam nadzieję uzyskać tam parę odpowiedzi na pytania: Gdzie byłem i co robiłem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie?  
Dana nie kryła zdziwienia.  
- Czemu myślisz, że tam mógłbyś coś znaleźć?  
- Mam przeczucie - powiedział najdelikatniej jak umiał.  
Wyraz je twarzy mówił wszystko.  
- Mulder...  
- Posłuchaj mnie! - powiedział szybko. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to brzmi jak wariactwo, ale pozwól mi dokończyć.  
Położył jej ręce na ramionach i popatrzył prosto w oczy.  
- Straciłem dwa tygodnie z życia. Nie wiem co się wtedy ze mną działo, ale mam szczery zamiar się tego dowiedzieć. Możliwe, że się mylę. Sądzę jednak, że ten trop jest dobry. Gdy oglądam materiały i zdjęcia terenów bazy, coś mi się przypomina. Nie potrafię tych wspomnień sklasyfikować, jednak nie mogą one być przypadkowe. Po prostu chcę dotrzeć do prawdy. Rozumiesz?  
Scully patrzyła na niego chwilę bez słowa. Myślała nad tym co przed chwilą powiedział. Z jego słów biła taka pewność, że nie mogła dłużej oponować. Kiwnęła głową.  
- W porządku Mulder. Zostaw mi tylko te dokumenty, które przyniosłeś. Muszę się bliżej przyjrzeć tej sprawie.  
- Dzięki Scully. Miałem nadzieję, że tak powiesz.  
Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i obrócił się jeszcze do partnerki.  
- Jutro o ósmej mamy samolot. Nie spóźnij się - żartobliwie upomniał. - Cześć!  
Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Scully stała chwilę bez ruchu.  
- Nowy Meksyk - westchnęła. - A miał to być spokojny weekend.

ZNISZCZONA BAZA WOJSKOWA  
NOWY MEKSYK  
22 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 11:45  
Samochód zatrzymał się przed bramą otaczającą teren bazy. Mulder i Scully wysiedli z wynajętego na lotnisku land - rovera i ruszyli w kierunku stojącego niedaleko strażnika.  
- Szczerze wątpię czy wojsko będzie chciało z nami współpracować. W końcu wchodzimy na ich podwórko - zauważyła jak zwykle sceptyczna Scully.  
- Nie łam się. Może będziemy mieli szczęście.  
Podeszli do żołnierza. Ten zagrodził im drogę.  
- To teren wojskowy, proszę stąd odejść! - rozkazał.  
- Jestem agent Mulder, a to agentka Scully z FBI.pokazał mu swoją legitymację a Dana wyciągnęła swoją - Mamy spotkanie z pułkownikiem O'Neil.  
Strażnik przyjrzał się dokładnie ich legitymacjom po czym porównał z oryginałami. Następnie zwrócił je i zerknął na trzymaną w ręku listę.  
- W porządku - powiedział. - Proszę poczekać chwilę.  
Wszedł do stróżówki i powiedział coś do radiotelefonu.  
Pięć minut później przed agentami zatrzymał się wojskowy Hummer. Wysiadł z niego wysoki, szpakowaty mężczyzna. Ubrany był w zielony mundur polowy, a do pasa miał przyczepioną kaburę z bronią. Podszedł do dwójki agentów i wyciągnął rękę.  
- Agenci Mulder i Scully, prawda? - zabrzmiało to raczej jak stwierdzenie faktu niż pytanie. - Jestem pułkownik O'Neil, uprzedzono mnie o waszym przybyciu.  
Mulder uścisnął podaną mu dłoń, tak samo zrobiła Scully.  
- Dziękujemy, że zgodził się pan nam poświęcić trochę czasu. Jesteśmy świadomi tego, iż wojsko nie lubi, kiedy obcy wtrącają się w ich sprawy.  
- Gdybyśmy spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, na pewno zgodził bym się z panem, jednak w tym przypadku nie mam nic przeciwko udziałowi FBI - wskazał na swój samochód. - Proszę wsiadać.  
Scully usiadła z tyłu a jej partner usadowił się na przednim siedzeniu, obok prowadzącego pułkownika. Strażnik otworzył bramę a samochód wjechał na teren bazy. Jechali chwilę w milczeniu przez zielony las. Naraz Scully zwróciła się do ich przewodnika.  
- Dlaczego powiedział pan, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu abyśmy przyjrzeli się temu wypadkowi. Przecież wojsko i inne agendy rządowe nie darzą się wzajemnie sympatią.  
O'Neil zaśmiał się gardłowo.  
- Za moment pani zrozumie. Proszę o chwilę cierpliwości.  
Gęsty las zaczął powoli rzednąć, a droga stawała się coraz to bardziej wyboista. Nagle las zniknął jakby go ktoś nożem uciął. Pułkownik zatrzymał samochód i wysiadł. To samo uczynili oboje agenci. Scully stanęła bez ruchu. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała coś takiego i była głęboko wstrząśnięta. Pułkownik spokojnie zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Dana spojrzała na Muldera. Jego twarz była nieruchoma jak kamienna maska. Nie drgał na niej ani jeden mięsień. Ponownie popatrzyła na teren rozciągający się przed nią. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Ten widok przytłoczył ją zupełnie.  
Około pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy przeszukiwało całkowicie spalony teren. Poszarpana ziemia i gruzy budynków sprawiały smętne wrażenie. Pośrodku dawnej bazy znajdowała się ogromna wyrwa w ziemi powstała najprawdopodobniej, jak sądziła Scully, od olbrzymiej, podziemnej eksplozji. Krater był tak głęboki, że z miejsca w którym stała nie mogła dojrzeć jego dna. Jak było widać, postępujące zniszczenie zatrzymało się na obrzeżach lasu, choć niektóre drzewa także sporo ucierpiały. Czarne zgliszcza okolicznego terenu kontrastowały z wieczną zielenią świerków i jodeł. Dana zrozumiała dlaczego pułkownik tak chętnie zgodził się na współpracę. Niemożliwością było w tym całym bałaganie, prowadzenie jakiegokolwiek śledztwa. Równie dobrze mogli wcale nie ruszać się z Waszyngtonu.  
- Jak do tego doszło? - zwróciła się do pułkownika.  
- Trzęsienie ziemi, które przeszło przez te tereny siedemnastego sierpnia spowodowało awarię w zabezpieczeniach składowanych pod ziemią materiałów wybuchowych. Było to dla nas ogromne zaskoczenie, gdyż specjalnie wybraliśmy tereny, które są najmniej aktywne sejsmicznie. Arsenał znajdował się klika metrów pod ziemią, jednak eksplozja była potężna. Zresztą sama pani widzi - wskazał na olbrzymią wyrwę w ziemi. - Ogień wydostał się na powierzchnię i dokonał tych zniszczeń.  
- Nikt nie ucierpiał?  
- Baza została ewakuowana, kiedy tylko zaczęły się pierwsze wstrząsy - odpowiedział. - Poza kilkoma zadrapaniami nikomu nic się nie stało.  
Ostry dźwięk telefonu zabrzmiał jak trzask z bicza. Mulder sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął swoją komórkę. Zauważył pytające spojrzenie Scully.  
- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, ja za chwilę przyjdę - powiedział do niej.  
Dana ponownie poczęła rozmawiać z O'Neilem, natomiast Fox odszedł kilka kroków w stronę lasu i podniósł telefon do ucha.  
- Mulder, słucham?  
- Skupisko drzew po prawej - powiedział kobiecy głos, ten sam jaki usłyszał w szpitalu - Wysoki świerk z odrapaną korą. Gruby konar na wysokości pięciu metrów.  
Agent posłusznie popatrzył w tamtą stronę, ale nic nie zauważył. Wytężył wzrok. Nagle coś mu się rzuciło w oczy. Ledwo co widoczne wśród świerkowych gałęzi błyszczało czarne oko kamery.  
- Widzę i co z tego? - rzucił do słuchawki.  
- Uzyskasz dzięki niej parę odpowiedzi. Tylko radziłabym ci, zdobyć ją po kryjomu. Żegnam!  
- Czekaj! - zdążył powiedzieć. - Kim jesteś i dlaczego mi pomagasz?  
- Kiedyś się dowiesz - rzuciła sucho.  
W komórce agenta zabrzmiał sygnał oznaczający rozłączenie. Wyłączył telefon i schował go do kieszeni. Zaczął się uważnie rozglądać po okolicy, jednak nic nie zauważył. Nie dziwiło go to. Ta osoba z którą rozmawiał na pewno umiała się dobrze ukryć tak, aby nikt jej nie zauważył. Wiedziała także gdzie jest i co w danym momencie robi. Nie ma co ukrywać, poczuł się odrobinę niepewnie. Postanowił jednak na razie o tym nie myśleć. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na elektroniczne urządzenie ukryte na drzewie. Do wieczora! - powiedział w myślach i podszedł z powrotem do rozmawiających Scully i O'Neila. Dosłyszał urywek rozmowy.  
- ... dziękujemy za pomoc. To nam wystarczy - powiedziała Dana.  
- Miło mi, że mogłem się przydać.  
- Kończymy? - zapytał Mulder partnerkę, kiedy podszedł do nich.  
- Tak. Mamy wszystko co chcieliśmy. Chyba, że chcesz o coś spytać?  
- Nie. Skoro mówisz, że mamy wszystko, to mamy wszystko. Możemy wracać? - spytał pułkownika wskazując na stojącego nieopodal Hummera.  
- Oczywiście. Proszę wsiadać - odpowiedział tamten zadowolony.  
Pięć minut później wracali w stronę miasteczka Tein Ton. Zostawili w tamtejszym hotelu swoje bagaże. Scully prowadziła.  
- Przypomniało ci się coś? - zapytała partnera jak tylko wyjechali poza teren bazy.  
- Nic konkretnego, jednak co chwila powtarzają mi się w głowie pewne obrazy związane z tym miejscem. Nie mam jednak pojęcia co mogą oznaczać.  
- Co sądzisz o tym wypadku? - zaciekawiła się.  
Mulder zamyślił się na chwilę.  
- Wiesz Scully, nie jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie eksplozji, ale nie sądzę, żeby takie zniszczenia spowodowały zwykłe materiały wybuchowe.  
- Też mi się to rzuciło w oczy - przytaknęła. - A poza tym, nasz przewodnik był zdecydowanie zbyt przyjacielski.  
- Masz rację. Nie spotkałem jeszcze tak pozytywnie nastawionego wojskowego, a w dodatku ten był pułkownikiem. Coś mi mówi, że nie powiedział nam całej prawdy.  
- Nie mamy jednak podstaw, aby się do czegoś przyczepić - rozsądnie zauważyła Scully. - Powiedział nam wszystko czego mieliśmy się dowiedzieć w zakresie naszego śledztwa. A sami niczego nie możemy sprawdzić. Widziałeś przecież na własne oczy te zniszczenia. Możemy wracać do Waszyngtonu.  
- W porządku - zgodził się Mulder. - Zostaniemy tu tylko jeszcze przez jedną noc. Potem wracamy do domu.

HOTEL ROSITA  
TEIN TON, NOWY MEKSYK  
22 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 20:30  
Scully westchnęła z ulgą znalazłszy się wreszcie w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Po miłym, gorącym prysznicu i całonocnym śnie znowu powinna się zacząć czuć jak człowiek. Zmęczenie nagromadzone w niej od ostatnich kilku dni, wreszcie musiało sobie znaleźć ujście.  
Najpierw jednak musiała coś jeszcze zrobić. Skinner oczekuje na raport ze śledztwa. Wyciągnęła z torby swój laptop, położyła na stole, otworzyła i zaczęła pisać.  
"Razem z agentem Mulderem odwiedziliśmy dzisiaj miejsce wypadku. Olbrzymie zniszczenia jakich doznała baza wojskowa spowodowana została eksplozją w podziemnym arsenale broni. Nic nie wskazuje na jakakolwiek inną przyczynę tych zniszczeń. Zastanawia tylko ich rozmiar i zasięg. Pisząca ten raport uważa, że ustalenie dokładnej wersji wydarzeń nocy z siedemnastego na osiemnastego sierpnia 1998 roku nie jest możliwe z powodu zbyt małej ilości pozostawionych śladów, a właściwie ich braku."  
Scully przerwała pisanie. Usłyszała delikatne stukanie do drzwi. Podeszła i lekko je uchyliła. Przed nią stał Mulder. Był ubrany w ciemny dres a na nogach miał sportowe adidasy.  
- Idziesz pobiegać, Scully! - spytał nie wchodząc do środka.  
- Nie dzięki, jestem wykończona.  
- W porządku! - powiedział. - Tak tylko pytałem. Do jutra!  
Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku centrum miasteczka. Scully zamknęła drzwi do pokoju. Już dawno zauważyła, że Mulder ma niespożytą energię, ale tym razem zaskoczył ją dokumentnie. Kto by przypuszczał, że jeszcze wczoraj był bliski śmierci.  
Wyłączyła komputer, a następnie weszła do łazienki.

HOTEL ROSITA  
TEIN TON, NOWY MEKSYK  
23 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 08:00  
Scully spakowała swoje rzeczy i zamknęła pokój. Parę metrów na prawo od niej znajdował się pokój Muldera. Zastukała. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Zastukała ponownie. Dalej nic. Chwyciła klamkę, przekręciła i weszła do środka. Wewnątrz nikogo nie było. Zdziwiło ją trochę, że nie ma Muldera. Rzuciła okiem na łóżko. Wyglądało tak jakby nikt się do niego w nocy nie kładł. Zauważyła należącą do niego torbę podróżną. Była rozpakowana. Wyszła na zewnątrz i popatrzyła na hotelowy parking. Tak jak sądziła, ich samochodu nie było. Zaniepokojona pochyliła się i chwyciła swoją torbę podróżną. Naraz usłyszała trąbienie. Podniosła wzrok dokładnie w chwili kiedy brązowy land - rover z Mulderem za kierownicą wjechał na parking. Zatrzymał samochód, wysiadł i podszedł do Scully.  
- Długo czekasz? - zapytał.  
- Chwilę - odpowiedziała. - Gdzie byłeś?  
- Zaraz ci powiem, tylko skoczę po swoje graty bo musimy już jechać - powiedział i wszedł do swojego pokoju.  
Scully podeszła do samochodu i wrzuciła swoje rzeczy do bagażnika. Parę minut później to samo zrobił Mulder. Podszedł do Scully.  
- Ja prowadzę - oznajmił.  
Dana posłusznie usiadła na miejscu pasażera. Mulder wsiadł i ruszył samochodem z miejsca. Scully spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Zauważył to.  
- Wyciągnij torbę spod siedzenia i otwórz.  
Zrobiła jak jej kazał. Położyła na kolanach średnich rozmiarów torbę sportową. Odsunęła zamek błyskawiczny. Jej oczom ukazała się wysokiej klasy kamera.  
- Skąd ją masz? Byłeś na zakupach? - zapytała.  
- Można to tak nazwać - powiedział powoli starannie cedząc słowa. - Zwinąłem ją ze zniszczonej bazy wojskowej.  
Scully na moment przymknęła oczy. Następnie otworzyła je i popatrzyła na prowadzącego partnera.  
- Możesz powtórzyć?  
- Gdy byliśmy w bazie zwróciłem na nią uwagę - mówił. - Musi być ona resztką całego systemu ochrony. Widocznie podczas przeszukiwania terenu, żołnierze przeoczyli fakt, że któraś z kamer mogła przetrwać, więc ich nie szukali. Najprawdopodobniej tylko ona nie uległa zniszczeniu, więc ją sobie pożyczyłem.  
- Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o nią pułkownika O'Neila? Równie dobrze mógłby ci ją dać - zauważyła z żelazną logiką.  
Prowadzący samochód Mulder zerknął na nią na moment.  
- Scully - zaczął. - Sama przecież mówiłaś, że on coś ukrywa. Założę się o każde pieniądze, że gdybym mu ją wskazał, to na oczy byśmy jej już nie zobaczyli.  
Agentka zważyła na ręku wysokiej jakości urządzenie. Było zadziwiająco lekkie jak na swoje rozmiary.  
- No dobrze - powiedziała - Tu się z tobą zgadzam. Tylko co nam po samej kamerze.  
Na twarzy Muldera zagościł uśmiech tryumfu.  
- Przyjrzyj się jej dokładnie - nakazał. - Widziałem już kiedyś taki sprzęt. Było to na targach techniki. Ta kamera przetwarza zwykły obraz na cyfrowy. Jakość obrazu jest bardzo wysokiej klasy. Dla nas najważniejsze jest jednak to, że na wbudowanym w jej środku dysku optycznym zapisać może przeszło sześćset godzin nagrania.  
Dana pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. To brzmiało sensownie.  
- Myślisz, że na dysku będzie zarejestrowany moment zniszczenia bazy?  
- Dokładnie o tym myślałem, kiedy ją zabierałem - powiedział powoli i z rymem.  
Scully patrzyła przez moment na trzymane w ręku urządzenie z mieszanymi uczuciami. W końcu westchnęła i schowała je do torby, którą następnie włożyła pod siedzenie.  
- W porządku Mulder - powiedziała. - Zobaczymy co na niej jest, ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
- Wal!  
- W jaki sposób udało ci się przedostać do bazy? Przecież była ostro chroniona.  
- To już będzie moja słodka tajemnica - zaśmiał się. - Jednak powiem ci, że nie nazywają mnie Niesamowity tylko dla żartu.  
- Chyba ma... - ostatnie słowa zamarły jej w ustach, kiedy samochód został gwałtownie uderzony z tyłu.  
Mulder walczył z kierownicą, aż odzyskał nad nią kontrolę. Zerkn

ął we wsteczne lusterko w sam raz aby zobaczyć jak z samochodu jadącego za nimi wynurza się ręka uzbrojona w karabin Uzi.  
- Scully schyl się! - krzyknął w momencie gdy tamten nacisnął spust.  
Tylna szyba w jednej chwili pokryła się siateczką pęknięć aby w następnej runąć deszczem szklanych odłamków do wnętrza wozu. Dana trzymając w ręku odbezpieczony pistolet starała się ukryć przed kulami. Mulder był w gorszej sytuacji ponieważ prowadził samochód. Na szczęście jakimś cudem żaden z pocisków go nie trafił. Ostrzał trochę osłabł. Scully odwróciła się i przez roztrzaskaną, tylną szybę opróżniła pół magazynka w samochód przeciwnika. Żarty się skończyły, a oni dawali im wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że chcą ich zabić. Mulder sięgnął do kabury i podał Scully swój pistolet.  
- Ilu ich jest? - zapytał.  
- To konwój trzech furgonetek.  
Mulder popatrzył w lusterko wsteczne, na jego wargach błąkał się dziwny uśmieszek.  
- Ktoś zdecydował się na krok ostateczny i wysłał pluton egzekucyjny. Musieli zauważyć jak brałem kamerę z bazy. Cholerny złom! - zaklął i uderzył w deskę rozdzielczą auta, jakby starając się go pospieszyć.  
Kolejna seria z broni maszynowej trafiła w tył samochodu, a pociski przeleciały im tuż nad głowami. Scully osunęła się na podłogę i wybrała numer tamtejszej centrali.  
- Ścigany agent FBI wzywa na pomoc wszystkie patrole drogowe! Szosa stanowa 94 między Tein Ton a Clermont. Przyślijcie posiłki! - rzuciła do słuchawki.  
- Powiedz im, żeby się pospieszyli! - rzucił Mulder miotając się wielkim autem to w lewo, to w prawo przez dwa pasma drogi, by utrudnić napastnikom celowanie.  
- To nie fair - stwierdziła nadzwyczaj spokojnie Scully, ładując nowy magazynek - Oni mają automaty, a my nie.  
- Sądzę, że możemy zniwelować tę przewagę - powiedział Mulder rozglądając się szybko na boki.  
- Jak?  
- Zjeżdżając z tej cholernej szosy, gdzie jesteśmy wystawieni na cel jak kaczki i wykorzystać jakąś boczną drogę.  
- Przed nami zjazd do Thunder Point - oznajmiła Scully zerkając ponad deską rozdzielczą.  
Wtem, przeraźliwie ostry błysk światła oślepił oboje agentów. Blask wypełnił też wnętrze samochodu. Silnik zamilkł. Samochód zatrzymał się powoli na autostradzie.  
- Rany - westchnęła Scully przecierając oczy. - Co się stało?  
- Straciliśmy napęd. Poszły hamulce. Kierownica. Wszystko! - powiedział Mulder.  
- Gdzie są tamci - Dana przypomniała sobie o zagrożeniu.  
Wyskoczyli z samochodu z bronią gotową do strzału. Po trzech ścigających ich furgonetkach nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad. Przyroda wokół była cicha i spokojna. Zupełnie tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Przeczył temu tylko poszatkowany kulami land - rover. Przez twarz Muldera przemknął cień uśmiechu. Odwrócił się do Scully.  
- No i jak to wyjaśnisz? - zapytał się.  
Dana nie odpowiedziała. W oddali słychać było wycie policyjnych syren.

KWATERA SAMOTNYCH STRZELCÓW  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
23 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 18:10  
Prawdziwe nazwiska tych ludzi brzmiały: Langley, Frohike i Byers. Jednak znani byli głównie jako Samotni Strzelcy. Sami się tak nazwali. Ich zainteresowania koncentrowały się głównie wokół oficjalnie stawianych kłamstw i odkrywaniu tego co starano się ukryć. Nie dawali wiary nikomu, a zwłaszcza nie ufali własnemu rządowi. Niektórzy skłonni byli uważać ich za maniakalnych poszukiwaczy spisków i paranoików, wszędzie wietrzących jakąś konspirację. Mulder zwracał się zwykle do nich wtedy, kiedy potrzebował pomocy lub informacji, której nie mógł uzyskać od nikogo innego. Tym razem także potrzebował ich pomocy.  
- Cudeńko! - wyszeptał z zachwytem Frohike.  
Razem z dwoma pozostałymi i Mulderem pochylał się nad rozkręconą kamerą leżącą na stole. Mulder był sam, gdyż Scully pojechała do biura.  
- Dacie radę odtworzyć to co jest na niej nagrane? - zapytał.  
- Jasne amigo! - powiedział długowłosy Langley. - Tyle, że jest pewien problem.  
- Jaki?  
Byers przeciągnął się.  
- Jakakolwiek próba skopiowania zawartości dysku, zaowocuje natychmiastową utratą zawartych na nim danych - odpowiedział. - Dlatego ten egzemplarz jest unikatem. Nie możemy go stracić.  
Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi, wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę. Weszła Scully.  
- Cześć, chłopaki! - powitała Strzelców - Jak tam sprawa nadajników w banknotach studolarowych?  
Trojaczki rozpromieniły się.  
- A ty wiesz, że to bardzo ciekawe! - zaczął Byers. - W metalowe paski wszyte w bank...  
- Jezu, Byers! Nie teraz, dobra? - powiedział Mulder po czym zwrócił się do Scully. - A ty ich nie podpuszczaj, mamy robotę do wykonania!  
Dana zrobiła minę urażonej niewinności, zaraz jednak spoważniała.  
- I co z dyskiem? - zapytała.  
- Jesteś w sam raz - powiedział Langley. - Zaraz będziemy puszczać.  
Włączył cyfrowy odtwarzacz i usiadł na krześle z torebką popcornu w ręku. Obraz zamigotał i pojawił się w całej okazałości. Był dzień. W lewym dolnym rogu ekranu znajdowała się data i godzina. 15 sierpień, 12:30.  
- To dużo za wcześnie - poinformował Langley'a Mulder. - Według danych sejsmicznych z tamtego okręgu, wstrząsy zaczęły się 17 sierpnia, kilkanaście minut po dwudziestej trzeciej.  
Langley posłusznie przyśpieszył obraz. Po chwili zatrzymał dysk i ponownie włączył. Napis tym razem głosił: 17 sierpień, 23:19. Obraz nie był zbytnio ciekawy dla postronnego obserwatora, jednak Scully i Mulder wpatrywali się w niego zafascynowani. Widok całych budynków i nie spalonego terenu był wstrząsający. Poza tym nic nienormalnego się nie działo. Proste baraki dla wojska, budki strażnicze, samochody, dwóch żołnierzy pilnujących bramy. Wszystko w normie.  
Naraz teren bazy został jaskrawo oświetlony. Natychmiast z barków poczęli się wysypywać żołnierze. Karabinami maszynowymi omiatali chwilę teren szukając zagrożenia, później zwrócili je do góry, skąd pochodziło źródło światła. Niestety, zgromadzeni w pokoju nie mogli dojrzeć tego w co tamci się tak wpatrywali. Kamera ustawiona była tak, aby filmować tylko samą bazę a nie to co znajdowało się ponad nią. Promień światła jaśniejszy od innych spłynął prosto z góry i dotknął ziemi dokładnie w centrum bazy. Biały błysk oślepił kamerę tak, że nic nie można było dojrzeć.  
- Co do cho...! - zdziwił się Frohike.  
Podszedł do komputera i wystukał parę komend, starając się oczyścić obraz. Udało mu się i nagranie powróciło do poprzedniego stanu. Zafascynowany Mulder patrzył w ekran.  
Z bazy nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu. Ostre światło zniknęło, a cały teren oświetlały jedynie płonące wszędzie pożary. Wstrząśnięta Scully zauważyła, że po ludziach nie został najmniejszy ślad. Jedyne co ocalało to dziwna metaliczna pokrywa, która ukazała się na miejscu jednego ze zniszczonych budynków.  
- To by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o słowa pułkownika O'Neila, że nie było ofiar śmiertelnych - powiedział przez zaciśnięte gardło Mulder. W jego słowach można było wyczuć głęboką gorycz.  
Lecz to nie był koniec spektaklu. Kamera zarejestrowała osiem cieni kierujących się w stronę tajemniczego włazu. Niestety słabe ogniska pożarów nie wystarczały aby dokonać identyfikacji. Postacie przeszły przez zgliszcza i dotarły do pokrywy. Pochyliły się gwałtownie. Z ich twarzy poczęło się coś sączyć. Wyprostowali się i szybko wycofali. Wydawało się, że to już koniec, kiedy nagle wszystko poczęło się trząść. Ziemia, drzewa, kamienie. Kamera również. Obraz na monitorze skakał jak szalony i podrygiwał tak, że nic konkretnego nie można było dojrzeć. Wtem na moment blask ognia widoczny na ekranie przygasł. Jakby przytłumiło go coś gigantycznego. Po chwili ogień z powrotem ożył, a ziemia i kamera przestały się trząść. Oczom zszokowanych widzów ukazała się olbrzymia dziura w ziemi, widniejąca zamiast srebrnej pokrywy.  
- Według pułkownika, tę wyrwę spowodowała eksplozja podziemnego arsenału broni - powiedziała cicho Scully.  
- No to chyba widzieliśmy, że jednak było to coś innego - powiedział cierpko Mulder.  
"Kłamstwa!" - pomyślał Fox - "Wszędzie kłamstwa!" Otaczały go. Wszystkich z którymi się stykał. Z wyjątkiem paru osób, nikomu nie mógł zaufać. Ogarnęły go czarne myśli. Popatrzył z powrotem na ekran. Samotna postać stojąca na zniszczonej polanie odwróciła się.  
- Pauza! - powiedział szybko do Langley'a.  
Obraz się zatrzymał. Mulder odwrócił się i popatrzył na stojącą za nim Scully.  
- Mówiłaś, że mieszają mi się wspomnienia? - zapytał.  
Zaskoczona Dana spojrzała na obraz. Na ekranie widoczny był mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach. Tak! To był on! Pamiętała go dokładnie. W końcu kiedyś go spotkała. Westchnęła. Nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Zadowolony Mulder zwrócił się do siedzącego przy komputerze Frohike'a.  
- Musi być coś na czym moglibyśmy się oprzeć w dalszym śledztwie. Cofnij do tych postaci. Może uda się którąś rozpoznać.  
Po chwili obraz zatrzymał się na grupce postaci.  
- Dobra! - powiedział Mulder - Teraz puść klatka po klatce.  
Obraz wolno ruszył naprzód. Przez pewien okres czasu wszystkie postacie pozostawały w cieniu. Widać było tylko ich zarysy. Naraz Scully zesztywniała.  
- Zatrzymaj i cofnij o dwie klatki - powiedział do siedzącego przy komputerze Frohike'a.  
- Widzicie? - zapytała zebranych. - Blask ognia odbił się na twarzy jednego z nich.  
- Masz rację! - powiedział Langley. - Lecz obraz jest strasznie niewyraźny.  
- Powiększ ten obszar dwadzieścia razy - Mulder wskazał palcem punkt na ekranie.  
Frohike nałożył na obraz siatkę przestrzenną i powiększył wybrany fragment. Byers z niesmakiem pokręcił głową. Na ekranie pokazała się rozmyta plama.  
- Jest niewyraźne. Spróbuj oczyścić.  
- Już to robię, nie musisz mi przypominać! - odburknął do niego Frohike.  
Po niespełna minucie obraz był utworzony. Samotni Strzelcy gwizdnęli przeciągle nie kryjąc zdumienia. Zszokowana Scully nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, głęboko wciągnęła powietrze. Natomiast Mulder wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. Z ekranu patrzyła na niego jego własna twarz. Tak! To był on! Nie można było mówić o pomyłce. Niewielkie znamię na prawym policzku i nieduża, złączona paroma szwami rana na czole. Rana, której doznał w momencie porwania. Pamiętał, że uderzył się wtedy w głowę. Stał prosto i spokojnie jak gdyby ustawiony do zdjęcia. Zupełnie tak, jakby znalazł się tam z własnej woli. Przeczyły temu tylko jego oczy. Pokrywała je szczelnie biała mgiełka tak, że nie można było dojrzeć jego źrenic.  
Mulder stał bez ruchu. Nie to niemożliwe! - pomyślał - To jakaś paranoja! Lecz fakty mówiły same za siebie. Tysiące pytań cisnęło mu się do ust. Tysiące pytań na które nie mógł uzyskać odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej na razie.  
Ciszę przerwał Mulder.  
- Powiedz mi, że zwariowałem - wyszeptał do Scully.  
- O to samo chciałam prosić ciebie - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

KWATERA SAMOTNYCH STRZELCÓW  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
23 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 19:30  
- Przynajmniej wiemy co się ze mną działo przez te dwa tygodnie. - powiedział Mulder, kiedy pierwszy szok minął.  
- Co planujesz? - spytała Scully, starając się odgadnąć myśli partnera.  
Fox pokazał jej trzymany w ręku dysk.  
- Mam zamiar to wykorzystać!  
- W jaki sposób?  
- Nie mam tu odpowiedzi na najważniejsze pytania, ale i tak jest tego sporo. - powiedział. - Raz: Mamy dowód na to, że baza wojskowa w Nowym Meksyku nie została zniszczona przez trzęsienie ziemi, tylko przez coś zupełnie innego. Dwa: Mamy twarz tego fagasa, który mnie porwał. Trzy: Mamy więcej niż dokładne dane, jeśli chodzi o to gdzie byłem 17 sierpnia, między godziną 23 a północą. Tak więc mam zamiar przedstawić je Skinnerowi i każdemu kto będzie chciał.  
Scully nie odzywała się przez dobrą chwilę.  
- Masz rację! - zgodziła się. - Nie powinniśmy tego trzymać w tajemnicy ani chwili dłużej niż to będzie konieczne, a według mnie ta chwila właśnie nadeszła. Jedziemy!  
Mulder chwycił wiszącą na krześle marynarkę i założył ją jednym ruchem. Zwrócił się do dziwacznego tria w dalszym ciągu siedzącego przy terminalu komputerowym i przysłuchujących się ich wymianie zdań.  
- Dzięki za pomoc chłopaki. Znowu jestem waszym dłużnikiem.  
- Żartujesz? - zapytał podekscytowany Langley. - Człowieku! Ten materiał to będzie bomba w najnowszym numerze naszej gazetki. To raczej my jesteśmy ci coś winni!  
- No to w takim razie wzajemnie się uzupełniamy. Na razie! - rzucił na odchodnym.  
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z głuchym stukotem.  
Mulder usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera, gdyż Scully siedziała już za kierownicą. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu. Dana uważała, że prowadził zdecydowanie za szybko. No cóż! Nie mógł się z nią w tej kwestii nie zgodzić. Samochód bezgłośnie ruszył z miejsca. Mulder odprężył się trochę i starał skupić myśli. Niezbyt mu się to udawało. Zwrócił się do Scully.  
- Co myślisz o tym nagraniu?  
- Chcesz znać prawdę? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Od zawsze!  
- Sądzę, że... - zawahała się. - Właściwie to sama nie wiem co sądzić. Trudno mi to wszystko ogarnąć.  
- Nie do wiary - zdumiał się szczerze. - Zaskakujesz mnie Scully.  
- Nie pojmuję twojej roli w tym wszystkim.  
- No to jest nas dwoje - powiedział ze znużeniem.  
- Nie mó... - zaczęła Scully, ale nie dane było jej w tej chwili dołączyć.  
Zarówno ona jak i Mulder zatrzymali wzrok na pewnym punkcie przed sobą. Tym punktem była czarna furgonetka, która niczym jeden z przysłowiowych jeźdźców apokalipsy sunęła prosto na nich. Rozpaczliwym skrętem kierownicy, Dana starała się uratować ich przed katastrofą. Nie miała jednak szans. Jadący z naprzeciwka samochód uderzył w lewą stronę maski ich wozu.  
Odgłos dartego metalu i pękającego szkła zlał się w jeden huk. Agenci nie jechali szybko, jednak siła odśrodkowa jaka zaistniała we wnętrzu wozu, gwałtownie rzuciła ich na boki. Poduszka powietrzna od strony pasażera zadziałała prawidłowo. Mulder nie doznał większych obrażeń. Mniej szczęścia miała kierująca pojazdem Scully. W chwili uderzenia jej głowa odskoczyła i uderzyła w boczną szybę. Natychmiast straciła przytomność. Lekko zamroczony Mulder potrząsnął głową, starając się odegnać ogarniającą go w coraz większym stopniu ciemność. Popatrzył na swoją partnerkę. Nie ruszała się. Zrobił gest w jej kierunku chcąc pomóc. Naraz kątem oka zauważył, jak drzwi nieszczęsnej furgonetki otwierają się i wychodzi z nich kilka, ubranych na czarno postaci. W ich rękach agent zauważył broń. Sięgnął do kabury po swoją, jednak zrobił to zbyt wolno. Dopadli go i przycisnęli mocno do siedzenia. Szarpnął się, ale nie udało mu się uwolnić. Nagle dostrzegł inną postać. Mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach podszedł w  
olno do niego i bez słowa sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni jego marynarki. Wyjął dysk z nagraniem ze zniszczonej bazy i na oczach bezradnego agenta, złamał go na dwie części. Mulder przymknął z wściekłością oczy. Znowu stracił bezcenne dowody. Na dodatek Scully mogła być poważnie ranna, a te pajace, które go trzymały uniemożliwiały udzielenie jej pomocy. Mulder popatrzył na mężczyznę o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Dane.  
- Pomóż jej! - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Tamten rzucił okiem na nieprzytomną Scully.  
- Nic jej nie będzie - powiedział. - Najwyżej będzie ją trochę bolała głowa. Co innego z panem agencie Mulder.  
- Chcesz mnie zabić?  
- Agencie Mulder - powiedział tonem ojca, który tłumaczy coś kapryszącemu dziecku. - Jeśli chciałbym pana zabić, to dlaczego uratowałem pana tyłek podczas tej strzelaniny na szosie stanowej numer 94.  
Mulder nie odpowiedział, miał ogromny mętlik w głowie, co pośrednio było skutkiem wypadku jak również tego co właśnie usłyszał.  
- W takim razie czego chcesz? - zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Już to dostałem - wskazał na połamany dysk. - Było by wysoce niewskazane, aby moi koledzy z Syndykatu dowiedzieli się, że żyję. Nieprawdaż?  
- Skoro masz czego chciałeś to wynoś się!  
W oddali zabrzmiało wycie policyjnych syren, coraz bardziej się zbliżało. Mężczyzna o nienagannie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach, westchnął.  
- Zaraz pójdę, dam tylko panu to, co wtedy obiecałem w pańskim mieszkaniu. Prawdę. Do twarzy agenta przysunął trzymany w ręku dziwny, przypominający spray pojemnik i nacisnął. Mulder stracił przytomność.

MIEJSCE NIEZNANE  
DATA NIEZNANA  
Światła. Jasne, różnokolorowe, ostre. Śmieszne - pomyślał. Już to przecież kiedyś przeżył. Tym razem jednak nie było bieli, tylko głos. Jeden, samotny, pozbawiony uczucia i dokuczliwy. Wsłuchał się w niego. Nie miał innego wyjścia.  
"Pańscy kosmici panie Mulder nie są tym za kogo ich pan uważa. Nawet nazwa obcy do nich nie pasuje. Oni pochodzą stąd, z Ziemi. ONI byli tu pierwsi. Zrodzili się razem z naszą planetą i razem z nią zginą. Nasza Ziemia to również ich Ziemia. Istnieli niezagrożeni przez miliardy lat. W końcu nastał czas człowieka. Istoty gorszej od nich pod każdym względem. Nie przejmowali się nami. Jednak żądza człowieka do władzy i wiedzy zmusiła ich do opuszczenia Ziemi, gdyż nie chcieli abyśmy się o nich dowiedzieli. Lecz teraz chcą tu powrócić. Chcą z powrotem objąć Ziemię w posiadanie, a nas samych zniszczyć. Jesteśmy dla nich chwastem, którego trzeba wyplenić. Nie mogąc tego jednak zrobić otwarcie, stworzyli czarną śmierć. Sami jednak też wplątali się w konflikt. Możemy to wykorzystać. Dlatego musimy zaatakować pierwsi dopóki na górze trwa wojna. Musimy walczyć i teraz mamy już broń. Nazwaliśmy ją białą śmiercią. To jest prawda agencie Mulder. Prawda której tak pan szukał. Nie ma kosmitów!"  
Głos umilkł gwałtownie, a światła zgasły zostawiając go samego i zagubionego w ciemności.

DROGA MIEJSKA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
23 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 20:43  
- Hej! Mulder słyszysz mnie?  
Czyjaś ręka delikatnie odgarnęła mu włosy. Otworzył oczy. Zauważył zatroskaną twarz Scully. Za nią w pewnej odległości stał sanitariusz.  
- Boli cię coś? - zapytała.  
- Nie! - odpowiedział - Wszystko w porządku.  
Odsunął rękę sanitariusza chcącego mu pomóc i stanął na nogi. Gwałtowna zmiana pozycji spowodowała, że zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Zachwiał się.  
- Uważaj - podtrzymała go Dana. - Zawroty głowy zaraz miną.  
- Co z tobą, Scully? - zapytał.  
- Mam paskudnego guza na czole, ale nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziała. - Gorzej z tobą. Przez blisko godzinę byłeś nieprzytomny. Nie pamiętam tego bo straciłam na chwilę przytomność, ale musiało cię zdrowo uderzyć o drzwi.  
- Tak... uderzyć - powiedział niemrawo. Starał sobie przypomnieć co się właściwie stało.  
Nagle pamięć wróciła.  
Wspomnienia spadły na niego niczym oszalałe. Niechybnie by upadł, gdyby nie podtrzymująca go Scully. Zaczął się trząść jak w malignie. Zabrakło mu tchu. Myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie niczym burzowe chmury. Wspomnienia: obcy, kłamstwa, Ziemia, UFO, wróciły z potrójną siłą i wbiły w umysł. Znowu się zachwiał.  
- Mulder! - usłyszał głos Scully.  
Obrócił twarz i popatrzył na nią. Popatrzył w jej przerażone oczy. Przerażone tym co się z nim dzieje. Utonął w tych oczach. Dreszcze ustały. Serce przestało chcieć się wyrwać z jego piersi.  
Uspokoił się.  
- Mulder co się stało? - usłyszał jej głos.  
- Nie ważne Scully - powiedział. - Nie ważne.  
Wyprostował się, ale nie zdjął ręki z jej ramienia.  
Teraz już nic nie jest ważne.  
Daleko, poza drapaczami chmur, słońce zachodziło krwawą czerwienią.

KWATERA GŁÓWNA FBI  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
26 SIERPNIA 1998, GODZ. 16:30  
Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi, Mulder podniósł wzrok znad biurka. Do pokoju weszła Scully, jak zwykle niosąc w ręku jakąś teczkę z dokumentami. Tym razem jednak wyczuł, że przychodzi z czymś wyjątkowym. Miła odmiana od apatii ciągnącej się za nim przez kilka ostatnich dni. Od czasu pamiętnego wypadku. Wypadku, który zmienił jego sposób postrzegania świata.  
Wyprostował się na krześle i czekał, aż Scully sama powie z czym przychodzi.  
- Pamiętasz jak ci opowiedziałam o tym ataku? - zapytała.  
- Tym który naszedł cię w szpitalu, gdy weszłaś na salę operacyjną jak mnie reanimowali?  
- Dokładnie.  
- Co z nim?  
- Jak tylko odzyskałeś przytomność poczułam, że coś jest nie w porządku z elektronicznym wszczepem znajdującym się w moim karku. Tym który uratował mnie od raka.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział poważnie Mulder, bojąc się tego co może zaraz usłyszeć.  
Scully kontynuowała.  
- Natychmiast zrobiłam sobie prześwietlenie. Tak jak przypuszczałam, wszczep uległ zniszczeniu.  
- Co? - zerwał się z krzesła - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - prawie krzyczał.  
- Sądziłam, że nie powinnam zawracać ci tym głowy. W końcu mieliśmy sprawę.  
- Chrzanić sprawę - podszedł do niej i delikatnie położył ręce na jej ramionach. - Myślałem, że mi ufasz.  
W oczach Scully zalśniły łzy.  
- Mulder! Ufam ci bardziej niż komukolwiek na świecie.  
- W takim razie dlaczego? - spytał ponownie.  
- Myślałam, że tak będzie lepiej, ale myliłam się. Przepraszam! - wyszeptała cicho.  
- Już w porządku - uspokoił ją. - Zrobiłaś badania na obecność nowotworu w organizmie?  
- Dwa razy. Pierwsze to zaraz po prześwietleniu, a drugie po naszym wypadku sprzed trzech dni. Dzisiaj je dostałam - powiedziała cicho.  
Mulderowi z trudem przeszło to pytanie przez gardło. Bał się odpowiedzi na nie bardziej, niż własnej śmierci. Jednak musiał je zadać.  
- Jak wyszły?  
- Oba wyniki są negatywne.  
Poczuł się tak, jakby ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca. Przytulił ją mocno i trwał tak chwilę bez ruchu napawając się radością. Uspokoił się jednak po chwili i zapytał.  
- Masz pewność, że nie ma pomyłki.  
- Tak! Jestem zupełnie pewna - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Najwidoczniej podczas ataku na intensywnej terapii, impulsy wychodzące z wszczepu zniszczyły wszystkie komórki nowotworu i uleczyły mnie.  
Scully zaskoczyła jak i uradowała żywiołowa reakcja Muldera. Zachowywał się jak dziecko, które dostało nagle wszystkie zabawki świata.  
Mulder chwycił wiszącą na krześle marynarkę, jednym ruchem założył i zwrócił się do stojącej naprzeciwko niego Scully.  
- Taką wiadomość trzeba uczcić - zakomunikował zaskoczonej partnerce. - Co powiesz na ociekającego tłuszczem cheesburgera, duże frytki i colę z lodem.  
Dana uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Agencie Mulder! - powiedziała. - Trafiłeś w samo sedno!  
Wtedy zadzwonił telefon.  
- Idź! - powiedział Mulder do Scully. - Odbiorę tylko i za dwie minuty podejdę do twojego biura.  
- Dobrze - zgodziła się.  
Kiedy zamknęła drzwi, złapał za słuchawkę.  
- Fox Mulder, słucham?  
- Słuchaj uważnie - usłyszał głos kobiety.  
Tej samej która dzwoniła do niego w szpitalu i w zniszczonej bazie wojskowej. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jej głos wrył mu się głęboko w pamięć.  
- Nie wierz w kłamstwa - kontynuowała cicho. - Człowiek który zniszczył nagranie z bazy, nie znał całej prawdy. Oni go okłamali. Powiedział ci to, w co sam wierzył. Oni okłamują wszystkich. Zarówno sprzymierzeńców, jak i wrogów. Nikt nie zna całej prawdy. Nie rezygnuj więc z chęci jej poznania. Prawda leży daleko. Jednak ty możesz ją odnaleźć.  
- Czekaj! - rzucił do słuchawki Mulder.  
"Czy to może być prawda?" - zapytał siebie. - "Nie to musi być prawda!"  
- Dlaczego mi to mówisz - zapytał, choć chciało mu się krzyczeć.  
- Bo ty, możesz dotrzeć do prawdy. I kiedyś to zrobisz.  
- Jak mam cię nazywać? - spytał.  
Za żadną cenę nie chciał stracić kontaktu z tą kobietą, nie wiedział jednak dlaczego. Z drugiej strony słuchawki, przez dobrą chwilę brzmiała cisza. W końcu została przerwana.  
- Mów mi Madame S - powiedziała i odłożyła słuchawkę.  
Mulder powoli odłożył słuchawkę.  
Gra zaczyna się na nowo.


End file.
